Amethyst part 1
by ParanoidPiratePuppy
Summary: A story about Amethyst. Jane and Jester's daughter, she has always had good reputation alongside her parents and siblings. Heaps of stuff in here, rated T for the tiniest bit of gore and torture, please R
1. Being Late

**MEETING AMETHYST.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own JatD but I do own Amethyst (Jade according to Tobias, her brother who I also own), two of the children of Jane and Jester, Emily Smithy's wife, all of the cast's children, Jack Gunther's boy, Jester's family, Jester's real name and more I think, we'll soon find out aye.

Just a story about one of Jane and Jester's kids, Amethyst. Her name might not be Roman or English but her name does represent a beautiful purple crystal, my birthstone and my favourite crystal. In the story, it will tell u how she got her name well I hope u enjoy it, I will not give to much away

**Chapter 1: Being late.**

"No Grandmother, just no! I will not wear a dress that is pale pink, lacy and most of all, very puffy!" Amethyst grimaced. There was no way she was going to shatter her reputation by wearing a dress that was so repulsive, not even a very girly young lady in waiting would even wear it. She has slightly tanned skin, beautiful shoulder blade length wavy blondish brown hair and stunning Jade-Green eyes except for when she was angry or sad. When she was angry her eyes would go very light grey and when she was melancholy like, they go a very dark grey blue.

"Oh but darling, of course you will go to the ball in this amazing dress, u will look beautiful in it will you not?" Adeline said, trying to get somewhere with her stubborn grand-daughter, but somehow she knew it was never going to happen.

"I think not." Amethyst replied, very annoyed "The only way you will get me in a gown is if it is not lady-like what so ever and the style is light and gypsy like with a dragon wrapped around the arms. Other then that, I will not wear a gown." Amethyst added matter of factually, not exactly being serious.

"Ok then my dear; I shall see what I can do." The lady in waiting replied, sounding defeated but also half satisfied. She was please that her grand-daughter was not so hard to deal with, unlike her daughter, who was awful when it came to gowns.

"Thank-you, grandmother however, I was not being serious really, I was only trying to get my point across, that's all." She smiled but had a look of guilt as well. She wasn't expecting her to actually go and have the dress arranged for her.

"No, it is quite alright dear, it is practically my job to do things such as this." Adeline smiled then added "At least you are not as stubborn as your mother." They both giggled at the comment then Amethyst broke the moment off by speaking.

"I best be off then, I have training with mother, see you later grandma."

"See you later dearest." She replied as she watched Amethyst walk off.

"Very much like her mother." The lady in waiting muttered to herself and headed back inside.

As Amethyst was heading towards the practice yard, she bumped into Elise, one of Pepper and Rake's kids.

"Hello sweetie, how are you today?" A very cheerful Elise asked.

"Hello Elise, I am doing very well thankyou, what about you?"

"Pretty flat out, I have to keep running back and forth to mother and father so I can give them both a hand with their chores, seeing as it is one of most busiest times of the year, they both need the help of my siblings and I, though I do not mind at all, I think it is only fair." She smiled.

"I agree, I have to help my father out more then mother because the king needs entertainment constantly while prince Cuthbert needs him to teach his children as well as looking after them while he helps Princess Lavinia with organising everything, so when it comes to the royal children, Tobias and I take turns in watching and teaching them. Half the time we both need one another's help because the children are such a handful to teach and entertain at once. I also help mother with some of her duties as well." Amethyst replied. Elise then became concerned.

"You have training with your mother now do you not?"

Amethyst gasped. "Yes I do! Mother is going to be cross with me, I am over an hour late!"

"I'm going to head back to the kitchens now, bye Ammy."

"Bye Elise." smiled Amethyst as she rushed off to the practise yard.

Once she finally reached the practise yard, she walked straight up to her mother, who looked very displeased with her daughter who was over an hour late.

"Amethyst D'ark, where have you been? I was starting to get awfully worried that I was just about to go and get your father to go out looking for you! What event has caused you to be so late?" Jane scolded.

"First of all, I was with grandmother, who was insisting that I wore the most wretched pink dress that I have ever seen, then on my way here I ran into Elise, and like we always do we started talking for a little bit, debating with grandmother was what made me terribly late, please believe me." Amethyst explained, also begging a tad bit as well.

"Well I guess when you put it that way, It was not so much your fault because trust me, I know when your grandmother has something to say, you are without a doubt, sure to be there for a while. I cannot talk because once I was talking to Pepper and I had no idea that sir Ivan was actually calling me, not your father mocking him again, so I kept talking until sir Ivan came down to the kitchens and scolded me for not answering him." Jane's face was starting to soften up towards Amethyst and she then let out a giggle as the memory of her husband came back of him mocking Sir Ivan. Jane eventually broke out of the memory and came back to the real world.

"Right, on with the training." She said, being serious.

"Ok then." Amethyst reluctantly agreed with her mother, then started training.

**A/N Well what do you think of it?, was it good or bad? Please be honest with me but not to mean about it if it is bad. I had to add in what she looked like so if you don't like it, too bad I ain't removing it, please R&R.**


	2. Memories

**A/N: sorry it took so long but I have been beating my brain up by thinking what I was going to write for this chapter but I think I might finally have it :) lets hope and pray I do. I have put in a few memories but to cut it short I didn't do full on memory flashbacks like I did when she was in her room and just put in bits of the memories. I really wanted to do the last or second last memory full but it would have taken ages to do and it would have probably made you all lose your interest. Thank you to the two people who never fail to review my stories. So thank you everyone, please R&R I love you all.**

**Chapter 2: Memories **

Training was long and hard today, longer then what it usually was. Amethyst sparred with her mother for nearly 3 hours, as Jane wanted to see how well her daughter was doing and how much better she did when she was not sparring or insulting Jack. Unfortunately for the young squire, Amethyst did a lot better when she was sparring with Jane then what she did when sparring Jack.

"You are free of your duties today, young squire." Sir Theodore explained as he walked up to both Jane and Amethyst.

"Thank you, sir" Amethyst replied.

"Although there is one thing that I want you to work on, it is the same thing I got your mother to work on, years back."

"Yes sir."

"That you and Jack stop the bickering when you spar, as it is interfering with your sparring greatly." He sounded very strict, making sure that the message got through to her head.

"Yes sir, I shall do my best." Amethyst nodded.

"Good, you may carry on." Sir Theodore replied as he walked off in the other direction.

After she was finished, Amethyst went up to her tower and rested there for a little while. Amethyst was lying on her bed when she saw a shelf full of her personal things, which inspired her to get up from her bed and take a look at what was up there. There were a lot of things up there from her whole life, from stuffed toys to play swords, from tambourines to a crystal ball. She got the crystal ball from her grandmother Eleonora and Grandfather Ferdinando when she discovered she could predict what could happen in the future. Sometimes, everyone in the castle would go up to her and ask her what their fortune was, and if it was a bad day for her, it really annoyed her. She learned how to read palms and read tea. The whole castle staff, even her parents and her gypsy grandparents were taken back on how she could do that, not even the gypsies could read fortunes that way. The object that got her attention the most was her toy Dragon. She then took him off her shelf slowly and carefully and lied back down with him on her stomach, facing her as she looked deep into his black, beady eyes, letting the memories come flooding back to her.

"_Amethyst, this toy Dragon used to be mine, and I know how much you love him so, your father and I decided that you can have him and play with him whenever you want." She remembered her mother saying to her._

"_Thankyou mummy, I will play with him everyday, he will never be lonely." She remembered herself replying to her mother, with a bright smile on her face._

"_But you have to promise me something small, sweetie."_

"_What, mummy?"_

"_That you will take very good care of him for me and that you won't break him." Jane smiled at her small daughter, who was overjoyed and ran up to her to give her a hug._

"_I promise mama, I promise." Amethyst replied, jumping up and down, happy as she could be. At that moment, she carefully grabbed the toy Dragon out of her mother's hands and started to play with him and didn't stop until years later._

"Wow, I was a very high spirited child, perhaps even a bit crazy." Amethyst giggled a bit despite herself. A few seconds later, she went back into looking into her Dragon's eyes, which caused another memory to come crawling into her mind.

_Amethyst was in the royal gardens playing around with her Dragon, putting him on top of the table where they all sat to eat their meals, so she could save him._

"_Do not worry Dragon; I will save you because I am a brave knight like mother." She giggled as she ran up towards the table and grabbed him. She screamed a victory cry when she found him and felt very pleased with herself. Once she saved him from the table which was the 'tower' he was trapped in, she would run around the garden and chant her little chant she had._

"_I am a brave knight, I am a brave knight." As she chanted and giggled, her older brother came up to her and approached her._

"_You know, you are not a brave knight until you have had training like mother, and you have not had training so you are not brave." Tobias teased._

"_I am so brave! I will be a brave knight one day!" Amethyst shouted back._

"_You are not."_

"_I AM TOO!" Amethyst yelled at the top of her voice, which cause the both of their parents to come running over._

"_Amethyst, can you please be quiet." Jester basically commanded his 6 year old daughter._

"_Tobias, your sister can be a brave knight if she wants to, and she will be a brave knight one day if she puts her mind to it." Jane explained very strictly to her 7 and a half year old son._

"_Now, I do not want to hear anymore fighting, is that understood."_

"_Yes mama." The two children said in unison_

"_No more saying unkind things to one another as well."_

"_Yes papa." They chorused back but never kept their promise. When they did fight, they thought of more hurtful insults to say to each other, getting worse as they got older._

Amethyst now had a smirk on her face as she recovered from the memory.

"I certainly_ did _show Tobias that I would become a brave knight." She snickered "I was also very temperamental, well; I suppose that has not changed at all, thanks to mother for the fiery temper." She added, sounding a little bit defeated as her brother was right in many of the fights that they have had over the years, even now. He always called her a temperamental hothead (even though she didn't have red hair), and worse when they got into massive fights. Sometimes the fights end up lasting days or even weeks, depending on what it was over or who started it. Sometimes she would treat Tobias as if he was Jack. Those fights always made her feel really bad if she was the one who started the fight, or made it worse by over reacting. Usually if Tobias was in the wrong, it would take her ages to forgive him until he said sorry and when it comes to saying sorry or admitting something bad to his sister, he was very stubborn. Those were the fights that lasted for weeks.

"Oh no I sound _exactly_ like mother when I go all stubborn." The tone of her voice was annoyed. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door call out to her.

"Ammy, it is me, I have come to let you know that dinner is ready." It was Elise. Amethyst would know her sweet, cheery, high pitched voice anywhere.

"Oh ok then, I will be down in a second." Amethyst chimed back.

"Ok then, sweetie." Elise said from outside the door and left.

As Amethyst headed out to leave for dinner, she seen her crystal ball light up, as it had something it wanted to show her. Amethyst quickly pulled it down from the shelf it was on and placed it on her bedside table so she could quickly read what it had shown up.

She asked the ball the usual question she asked it, when something showed up on it.

"Oh crystal ball, what do you desire to show me?" and as soon as she asked the ball the question, it showed her what needed to be showed. The image showed of something that she could see happening, without really needing the help of the crystal ball.

"Wait just a second; I think it is going to happen either way, Tobias is going to ask Anelise to the ball or I, oh, wait a minute, I think I can see something new emerging here, what is it? Is it what I think it is, oh yes it is, what is this, Tobias is going up to Rake and asking him, oh, naww how sweet, he is asking him to take Anelise's hand in marriage, oh please be right crystal ball, please be right." Amethyst was overwhelmed by what she just saw. Yet again, most of the things she saw on her ball was right, everything but love, so she was not sure. She was sure to be wrong this time, but just seeing the way her brother and her friend acted around one another, gave her the impression that they actually liked one another.

"They really are meant for one another, I hope they do get together sooner or later, if they like one another, that is. I should not push them if they do but, wait for them to do it at their own pace." Amethyst whispered to herself as she left her tower to go and have dinner with her family and friends. You might as well call them all family, as all of the adults have known each other since they were all very young children. The castle staff's kids have all also grown up together, from the time they were born till now, they were all inseparable.

Down at the table where dinner was, everyone had started eating or even halfway finished eating.

"Ammy, where were you? It is odd that you are late, as you are not usually late to dinner." Sage asked.

Sage didn't have to wait long for Amethyst to answer his question. "Oh, my crystal ball decided to show me something just as I was about to leave my room to come down here." She hated it when her crystal ball did that.

"Oh, alright then, but do you know why it does that for, It happens to you quite a lot, does it not?"

"Actually, I have no idea why it does that, but I just want it to stop showing me stuff when I am about to go somewhere." Amethyst was irritated every time the ball did that. "But anyway, I am famished." She said, completely changing the subject.

"When are you not famished, Jade? You always are hungry." Tobias teased, with a sly smile across his face.

"Shut up, Tobias." Amethyst replied, slapping him with her spoon playfully. "You cannot talk either as you are always hungry; actually, I think you are worse than me in some cases." She laughed her high pitched laugh.

"Ouch! Why did you slap me for?" Tobias complained. Amethyst could not help herself as she burst into laughter at her brother's unexpectedly high voice.

"Because you called me Jade, you know how I do not like it." She let a smirk escape her lips. This reminded her of dinner a few years ago, where she and Tobias kept on teasing and slapping one another. At one stage, Tobias teased Amethyst so bad that she got a bucket of water and poured it all over him. At first he was annoyed, but then like he always did, he came up with what he thought was a 'brilliant' plan and waited until Amethyst least expected him to come up behind her and give her a hug while he was soaking wet. She couldn't remember what she did exactly. It was either she chased Tobias around with a bucket of water and poured it on top of him or she grabbed his hat and made him chase her around the whole garden until he got so annoyed that he got a bucket of water and poured it on top of her.

"Hey Tobias, do you remember a few years ago how we got into some sort of game, how we teased and slapped each other and how you annoyed me so bad that I chased you around with a bucket of water, got you and you hugged me back or did I grab your hat and make you chase me around the garden until you found a bucket of water and poured it all over me. Do you remember that?" She asked him if he could remember what she did exactly.  
"Yes I do, actually, I think you got the bucket of water and poured it all over me, then I went up and grabbed you from behind and pulled you into a hug so you could get wet as well, but I did it when you least expected it." He laughed.

"Oh yes you did."

"I can remember that, it was most hilarious. That night, the both of you had the whole table in stiches laughing; I actually think I fell off my seat because I was laughing so much, we can all tell that the both of you belong to me." Jester giggled, followed by his wife.

"Oh yes, what crazy kids we have, Jester." Jane laughed "The both of you, please stop before something like last time ends up happening." She added, seriousness taking over her voice.

"Ok then, mother." Tobias said.

"But I thought we did stop." Amethyst's facial expressions as well as the tone of voice she used showed just how much she was confused.

"You were still stirring one another up a little bit, were you not?"

"Huh?" Amethyst now looked clueless, everyone just laughed at her.

"Hey, I have no idea what is going on here." Amethyst retorted.

"Yes, we were." Tobias answered his mother, trying to calm himself down from his uncontrollable giggling.

"That is why I told you both to stop before anything like last time ends up happening, which is what I meant by it." She repeated.

"Oh! That is what you meant mother, oh sorry, I kinda lost my trade of thought then." Amethyst said, the embarrassment starting to attack her cheeks, as they were going slightly pink.

"Oh Amethyst, you are so gorgeous." Jane looked over to her blushing daughter and giggled a little bit.

"How is being _blonde _gorgeous, mother?" Amethyst queried.

"You are just like me in that sense, when someone tells me something and I have no idea what they are talking about until they explain it to me properly, and that is what is so gorgeous about it." Jane explained, still giggling.

"Oh, ok then, sure thing." Amethyst replied, slightly sarcastic.

"It is true though dearest; you are like your mother that way." Emily chimed in.

"I can recall many times were you have been what you call _blonde _Amethyst." Jester started, slightly smirking at his daughter's reaction. "Like that time when you were asked by your mother to help…"

"Oh please, father, do not remind me." Amethyst sighed exasperatedly.

"Ok then, I will not share." He replied, trying to hold back a laugh but was simply failing.

"Father, can you please not!" Amethyst scowled.

"Sorry, Ammy, I will not do that to you anymore." Jester said, seriously.

"Thank you." Amethyst answered back, relieved. "Anyway, I am off to bed, goodnight all."

"Night, Amethyst." Tobias replied, all silliness gone

"Hey, you did not call me Jade for once, I am happy." Amethyst giggled.

"Oh sorry, _Jade_." Tobias replied mockingly, silliness taking place for the moment.

"Oh, Tobias, thank you very much." Amethyst sarcastically replied with a laugh and with that, she walked up to her tower to turn in for the night.

**A/N What do you think, even if it is boring as hell or completely horrible, please, i want to know what you think of it. Please R&R Thank you all xox**


	3. You get what you give

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon but all the characters that are not in the show already belong to me.**

**A/N Thanks TheManyFacesofJester for mentioning my mistakes, it will help me a lot more and also thank you for reviewing :) Ok, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review, it will help me improve my stories if they are bad and it will make me happy if I get them to say they were good :) I would appreciate them.**

**Chapter 3: You get what you give.**

That night, Amethyst had not slept at all. She did but only about 2 or 3 hours worth, which was nowhere near enough sleep as what she should have had or liked to of had. When she woke up the next morning after the very little sleep she had, she didn't feel like her bright, bubbly and awake self like she usually did. Instead, she woke up feeling unmotivated and grumpy. She knew if she kept up the attitude she was in now for the entire day, her brother was surely going to slap her. He always did when she was being a grump and was snapping at everyone in sight, so today, she forced herself to paint a fake smile on her face and change her attitude.

"You stupid bloody dream, you are probably not going to come true anyway, and that will just be another pain in my ass I will have to deal with." She cursed mildly. Unfortunately for Amethyst, her brother heard her cursing in another language, which he assumed was Latin or something. He was not sure which tongue she was speaking because she knew quite a few languages through her training. It did sound a lot like Latin but regardless, he went up to her room to see if she was alright.

"Ammy, Ammy, can you please let me in?" Amethyst knew that deep, masculine but soft voice anywhere.

"Yes, Tobias, you can come in." Amethyst called out, putting on a fake cheerful voice.

"Are you alright, Amethyst?" Tobias wondered, his green eyes full of concern.

"Yes I am fine, no need to worry." Amethyst laughed nervously. Tobias did not buy her lie and gave her a look that said 'yeah right' and let out a chuckle.

"Amethyst, I think I know my little sister better then that, you are not alright."

"Fine, I guess you do, you win, and I am not alright." She pouted slightly, which caused a smirk to emerge across Tobias' bronzed face.

"Hey! What is the reason for you to be smirking at me?" Amethyst questioned snappily.

"Oh sorry, but, why have you woken up so annoyed, my dear sister?" He said with the concern he had when he walked in.

"I did not have any sleep." She confessed.

"Well I guess that is understandable, did you have another premonition again?" Like any decent big brother would, he started to look worried, as he knew what could happen to her if she has too many sleepless nights through sometimes even pointless predictions.

"Y-yes I did, b-but I did not r-really understand it." She stuttered, confusion striking her face like lightning as she spoke.

"Hmm, well come on, I think breakfast should be nearly ready, let us head down." And with that the two headed down to have breakfast with the rest of the staff.

Breakfast went on smoothly as usual, everyone eating, complementing Pepper on how nice the food was like always, and laughing at whatever random conversation was being said at the time.

"I need to catch up on some studies, I am going now, you all know where I am if anyone needs me, bye." Amethyst said as she got up from the table.

"Bye." Every one replied simultaneously.

Once she was up in her tower, she walked up to her study desk and pulled out the book from her drawer that she needed to use on studying battle tactics. No sooner had she sat down and gotten right into her studying, there was a knock on her door, and having no sleep the night before made her groan the slightest bit and roll her eyes.

"Oh, hello mother, I am just studying, and it is going great, I think." She acted smoothly.

"Great, anyway, if it is not too much of a hassle, once you have finished studying here of course, could you please help your father with the royal children's lessons? I would have gotten your brother to, but seeing as he has a few things to catch up on, he cannot assist today so, that is why I am asking you." Upon this request, Amethyst smiled and replied back.

"Of course mother, I would be happy to assist."

"Thank you, precious gemstone." Jane smiled back. "I will let you get back to studying."

"Yes mother, thank you." Amethyst replied as her mother walked out of her room.

After she finished studying, she did what her mother instructed her to do and went to find her father. She had no idea where he was so fortunately for her, she found her brother studying something.

"Hello, Tobias." She greeted, trying to get her older brother's attention, but was failing during the process. "Tobias, Hey, Hello, Tobias, you even here, Tobias?" It had to take Amethyst to scream in his ear to get him to listen to her.

"TOBIAS!" She screamed, it seemed worked. It made him jump and turn around to face his sister.

"Oh!" His voice squeaked. "Amethyst, please do not do that, you scared me halfway to my death!" He panted, pushing some of his light brown hair back that fell in front of his eyelids.

"Well, I had to do something to get your attention." She spoke back.

"Sorry, your voice is a little soft at times and I cannot hear you when I get right into something." He apologised.

"It is ok, now as for my question; do you have any idea whereabouts in the castle father would be?"

"Yes I do… I think" He answered back. "He is in either the prince or princesses rooms or the throne room, so I guess I am not sure." He added on hesitantly.

"I guess that helps me better then not knowing where he is at all, thanks Tobes." Tobias was surprised that his sister wasn't so fiery about the situation like she usually was when he said that he wasn't so sure about something.

"It is nothing; I help you when I can." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Except for when you hit me, then I refuse to help you." He jested, Amethyst just laughed her sweet laugh that everyone loved, and then she walked off to find Jester.

First of all, she looked in the throne room but he was not there. "He must be in either the prince or princess's room then." She thought aloud and with that, she headed up towards the little majesties' rooms. On the way up to the bedrooms, she ran into her father, just the person she wanted to see.

"Ah, my gemstone, what are you doing on this fine day?" Jester asked cheerily to his daughter, who smiled back up to him.

"Actually, mother wants me to help you with the children's lessons; she says that you need help because it is quite busy at this time, so that is why I am here." She explained enthusiastically. She absolutely loved helping out her father and brother by teaching the children different things.

"Oh, thank you dear that would be great." He smiled then quizzically looked down at her. "However, I thought your Mother said she was going to send your brother up here instead."

"Mother said she would have sent him but because he had to catch up on some work or something like that, he can not help today." She answered back.

"Ah I see, today I am going to help the young prince with his alphabet, and I want you to teach the princess how to count to 100, do you think you can do that?" Jester instructed, and Ammy replied confidently to prove that she can do any task that is thrown at her.

"Just one question, where is the princess?" Amethyst asked.

"The practice yard was the last place I saw her." Jester replied back.

"Alright then, I shall look for her down there then." And with that, she headed down to the courtyard.

Down in the practice yard, Amethyst saw no one but her mother hitting the new dummy that was installed into the ground a few years back. The old one died while a very frustrated Amethyst decided to beat the living daylights out of it. She also saw the young blacksmith apprentice, who was finishing a set task by his father.

"Hello, Aden." Amethyst smiled, walking up to who she thought was the most handsome young man there was, with his brown hair swaying about in the slight breeze. He realized that Amethyst was there admiring his work, so he looked up from what he was doing to give her a warm, wide smile, letting his ocean blue eyes explore her bright green ones.

"Hello Amethyst, is there anything I can do for you." He said kindly.

"Yes, well there is one small thing; do you have any idea where the little majesty has run off to? It is time for her lessons and I have to teach her." She asked hopefully.

"I think she mentioned something about going to look for you, so she could be anywhere."

"Oh, alright then, thank you." Amethyst smiled slightly, just to have her sweet smile returned to her. As she walked off, Aden just giggled to himself. 'She is so funny' he thought 'and also very attractive, but she is just too smart for me and is also the second female knight. There is no way she would ever go for someone who is only good at making horse shoes.' He then changed his smile to a frown, as he knew he could never be with the young girl he loved a lot more then a friend.

Amethyst was just about to give up looking for the princess and inform her father that she could not be found, until the princess bumped into her.

"Oh Amethyst, there you are! I finally found you! Can you teach me now? Please! I just love it when you teach me." Princess Caitlin beamed up at her, bright electric blue eyes shining like stars. Everyone was lucky that she was a lot like her Aunty Lavinia and not like her father was when he was a young age.

"Yes your little majesty, I will be teaching you." Amethyst chuckled. "Now, we will go up to your room so we can get started, what do you think?"

"Yes, of course Amethyst." Caitlin nodded enthusiastically, her chocolate brown curls bouncing up and down with the movement of her head.

As soon as the lesson was finished, her brother found her.

"Amethyst, grandfather wants you to help him with a couple of his chores, he said something about knights in training needing to know what sort of things are in the castle or something like that, I am not quite sure." Amethyst heaved out a very deep and annoyed sigh. Counting every basket, barrel and bushel in the castle and what not made her shudder. "Do you know where he would be now?" she finally asked.

"In the throne room, I think the King wants to talk to you as well." He added.

"Did he say why he wishes to have my audience?" Amethyst questioned, raising her eyebrow to show her curiosity.

"No, he just said he wishes to speak to you." The young jester repeated, slightly bemused. "Now, will you please stop asking questions and just go." Tobias showed that he was getting pretty annoyed now.

"Alright, fine, I will just go down without asking questions as to why I am requested." She retorted.

"Good and so you shall." He smirked down at her, which caused her to death stare him back. They walked down the rest of the way in silence, with the occasional smirk from Tobias and glare from Amethyst.

Down in the throne room, the king looked down at Amethyst, smiling brightly.

"Ah welcome Amethyst, a word if you please." The king addressed her with such enthusiasm; Amethyst instantly knew that he must be pleased with her for something.

"Yes your majesty." Amethyst replied, while bowing her head down.

"I would like to say that I am very proud of your progress here in the castle, and that both the queen and I are honoured that we have a multi talented squire living in the castle. You are not just excellent at knightly duties, but with the performing arts as well. You are a fantastic teacher when help is needed and also by having the most precious gift that no one else has in the castle, predicting the future." The king explained, beaming from ear to ear. "I actually thought you might have seen this coming." He added with a giggle, which made Ammy giggle too. "So the queen and I have come to the conclusion that the ball that is coming up in a weeks time can be in your honour." He added, once again beaming down at Amethyst, whose eyes were wide open in shock and at that moment, Jane walked in. The king could not help himself but beam down at Jane as well for having a most successful daughter.

"Oh but your majesty, I cannot take all the credit for this, half of it has been the help of my family and friends." Only her lips moved, she thought for sure that she looked like a talking stunned mullet. Amethyst had no idea that her mother was in the room smiling at her too. When she turned around to see her mother with a proud face, she instantly blushed. She knew that as soon as her mum left the room, she would be after her father to tell him the news.

"Lady Jane, you have an exemplary daughter and squire to be exceedingly proud of, do you not." The king explained, with delight plastered all over his face.

"I most certainly do your majesty." Jane smiled as she bowed. She saw the look on Amethyst's face; she was pretty shocked. She generally went like that when she was told that something good was going to happen to her. Either that or she just got completely embarrassed. Jane highly doubted that she was humiliated because if she was, she would not have the king and queen looking down so proudly at her. The queen then opened her mouth to give some gentle advice to her.

"It is an honourable thing to accept, gentle one; I do insist that you accept."

Amethyst was just at a loss, she did not know what to do, so she turned around to meet her mother's face to see what she thought.

"Ammy, you can do whatever you choose to do." Jane softly told her. "The choice is completely up to you, my sweet daughter." It took Amethyst a little bit of time to make up her mind but in the end, she came to her final conclusion.

"Alright, your majesties, I shall accept." Amethyst smiled lightly up at them and the king and queen became thrilled instantly.

"What a most excellent choice! We are truly honoured young squire, now off you go then, I believe you have some more duties to attend to." The king smiled once more as he dismissed both Jane and Amethyst out.

Outside the throne room, Jane reminded her daughter about her grandfather needing help with the inventory.

"I think your grandfather wants your help with the inventory, we shall talk more about this later, okay dear." Jane exclaimed. "By the way, I am also very proud of you, you and your siblings are the pride and joy of my world." Jane smiled proudly.

"Yes he does, I shall see you then, and thank you mother, I am glad that you love me." And with that, Amethyst headed towards the royal driveway, with Jane smiling at her.

"Hello grandfather." Amethyst called, trying to sound interested about helping him out.

"Hello grand daughter, can you please help me by counting everything, a knight in training must know what goes on with the inventory." He said rather pleased. "I am glad you can assist me today, dear."

"I am happy to help grandfather." She sounded happy, but really on the inside, she was thinking 'let this hell be over soon, PLEASE let this hell be over soon.'

**A/N Sorry, I decided to continue on to the next chapter because this one is already getting too long for my liking and possibly yours so yeah, I have another two paragraphs anyway of this chapter to go, which will be in the next chapter as I said. I will not continue until I get some more reviews that are not from the same people over and over again. So please tell me what you think. R&R. Even if it is the worst story there is. It keeps me writing. I accept all criticism :)**


	4. Anger

**Disclaimer is still the same; I own nothing, but my OC's **

**A/N Sorry everyone, this might well probably be my last chapter in a while because in about 5 or 4 weeks I am getting my own laptop from my school and I am thinking about moving my files onto there so this is possibly going to be my last chapter on this computer for quite a while, if fanfic isn't blocked on the laptop like every other good website is. Anyway I dedicate this chapter for my reviewers who already know who they are anyway so please R&R. **

**Chapter 4: Anger.**

"Am I allowed to check the salt off my list yet Grandfather?" Amethyst questioned, struggling to hold herself from screaming out of insanity.

"Not yet, dear child, we really do need to make sure that it is the amount that it should be, no more of it or no less of it." Milton explained.

Alright, now she was really struggling to control herself, so the best she could do was scream inwardly and think of a worse situation then this. The one that came straight to mind was when she was about six going on seven, and she was with her mother and two grandmothers. They were both trying to help Jane get Amethyst ready for a very special occasion and yes, the king even demanded Jane to wear a gown. It was the christening of Prince Cuthbert's oldest child, Princess Caitlin and everyone had to look their best. Trying to get Amethyst to look presentable was no easy task. Jane had to explain to her daughter that even she needed to wear a gown. It was not working so she had to get Adeline and Eleonora to help her get the gown on and make her look pretty.

Thinking of this memory always made Amethyst growl, and she did just that. The chamberlain turned around to face Amethyst.

"Amethyst dear, what is the matter?" He sounded a little worried because he thought he might have upset her with something.

"Oh, just a memory that just came back into my head that is all." Amethyst reassured as nicely as she could.

"Okay then dearest, you are dismissed from your duties now, we are done." Amethyst said goodbye, then went to find Jane, who wanted to talk to her.

Again, she had done the same thing she did earlier that day when she had to find her father. Only this time she ran into Grace the seamstress, who was also Jack's sister, holding a bunch of material which was obviously going to be turned into gowns and such. Unfortunately the both of them never got on so well, as she once courted Tobias and broke his heart, though Amethyst never could understand why she wanted to be with him anyway. Grace was worse then Jack, because she loathed gypsies and jack does not so, that is the main reason why Amethyst has never liked her.

"Oh look who showed up in front of me, is it a family member of a thief?" Grace smirked. Amethyst could not stand that smirk and since a very young age, she has wanted to permanently get rid of it.

"What. Is. Your. Problem?" Amethyst said pointedly, making sure she did not loose her temper. "Now, have you seen my mother?" She asked as cool as she could muster.

Grace started smirking again, and then said a smart comment.

"I am sorry; I do not answer to dirty gypsy girls like you." She laughed a very cold laugh after woods. Amethyst could not take it anymore; all she wanted to do was punch that spoiled cow in the face.

"Say. What?" Amethyst asked, with sheer anger in her voice, enough anger to scare Grace away.

"I have a gown to make so excuse me." The raven haired maid said timidly as she ran the opposite direction. Amethyst growled and went down to the practice yard to beat the dummy up. She thought it would be the most ideal thing to do just before seeing her mother, as she didn't want to make her mother angry either.

As she was heading down to the practice yard, she dropped by the outside of the kitchens to pick up her practice sword, as that was the last place she left it.

On the way through to the practice yard, she ran into Aden's younger sister, Sheree, who was 14 just like her. She noticed her eyes were stone cold grey instead of green and asked her.

"What is the matter Ammy? You seem angry; you know you can tell me anything." Sheree reassured. Amethyst forced herself to smile, and then told Sheree the story about what happened with Grace. Upon hearing the story, Sheree's dark brown eyes went wide with shock and as she does, she hugged her straight away.

"Oh Amethyst, why is that girl so cruel."

"I do not know, this is the reason why I want to use the dummy before speaking to my mother." Amethyst answered. "I do not want her to go and confront Grace herself, She will get fired from her position."

Sheree understood and nodded, a bit of her bleach blonde hair falling out of her loose pony tail.

"I understand completely, now I better let you go now, see you later Ammy." She smiled at Ammy and she smiled back at Sheree.

After the poor dummy took a nasty beating, Amethyst finally went to look for her mother, who was down in the kitchens helping Pepper, Sage (Pepper and Rake's oldest son) and Elise, (The first born girl and third child of Pepper and Rake.) They all turned around to see Amethyst emerging into the kitchens.

"Amethyst dear, I thought you would have been finished a lot earlier then now, what has taken a while?" Jane asked, but then seen the cold grey in Amethyst's usually bright green eyes.

"What is wrong? Did Jack do something again?" Jane quiered but Amethyst told her it was not him.

"It was Grace, Mother; please promise you will not confront her." Amethyst pleaded and Jane promised.

"What did she do Ammy?" Elise asked, then ran over to her to put a comforting arm around her. Everyone then looked at her with full concern in their eyes; Jane's showing the most concern.

"Yes Ammy… what has she done?" Jane said, protection starting to take over her voice.

Ammy then told them the story.

"Well, I was walking to look for you mother and then I ran into her and she started saying real hurtful things about our family." The anger in her voice starting to return like it had earlier.

"What hurtful things Amethyst?" Jane said slowly, as if absorbing the tension of her daughter.

"You know petal, if you want to just talk to your mother about this just say so, but you know you can trust us too." Pepper said as soothing as possible.

Amethyst appreciated the offer but said that it was fine that she, Sage and Elise could know too.

"She said that I am nothing but a member of a thief tribe or something and that she dose not answer to dirty gypsy girls like me." At this point Amethyst was shouting it out. The four that were listening to her just gasped, three sets of brown eyes wide in shock and one Emerald green pair just flaming in anger.

"I will not confront her Amethyst, but I might tell Sir Gunther though." Jane said, with anger strong in her voice too. "But for whatever's sake do not tell your father, he will be furious if he finds out." Jane instructed firmly.

"I was never planning to, mother." Amethyst reassured.

"Good, and it shall be that way, it is bad enough when someone insults his family, but you are his daughter and I am pretty sure he would be livid to know that his daughter was called a dirty gypsy girl or what ever she said."

Amethyst sighed and believed her mother. She has never actually seen her father get that angry but she has seen him go hysterical over her at some of the fights that she has been in with Grace. He only goes like that when he sees a bruise on her face or some cuts. She would never want to see her father get angry the way her mother described it, he sounds like he would kill someone.

"Would he confront Grace, Mother?" Amethyst asked, worried.

"Not Grace, probably Gunther though, I have seen your father get angry but not particularly that angry, and it would probably be best to stay away when he does."

Jane suggested, still sounding angry.

Amethyst just agreed. "Mother, what were you going to talk to me about?" Amethyst asked, hoping this would get her mind off the harmful words that have been said to her about her family.

"Oh, about what the king said." Jane said, loosing the anger in her voice.

"Yes, mother." Amethyst said. "That is what I am talking about."

"Alright then, see you later Pepper, Sage and Elise." Jane smiled and waved and Amethyst did the same.

"See you later." The three said simultaneously.

Both mother and daughter walked silently, Jane didn't talk to Amethyst because she knew that she would be deep In thought right now, thinking about what just happened to her and how everyone has reacted. Finally, Jane broke the silence between her and her daughter.

"Ammy, listen, pay no attention to people like that, they are just sad people who have no better life then to pick on other people that are completely different to them." Jane told her.

"I know it is just, who does she think she is? Saying stuff like that about our family? I mean yes, do not get me wrong some gypsies do steal but I know our family does not do that sort of thing." Amethyst defended. Jane did nothing but agree with her.

"I know my sweets, I believe you, and I know people say that they steal because they earn money through acts and all that but that is what they do for a living. I understand that must have hurt you deeply what Grace has said but it is because of the way her grandfather has persuaded her. Trust me; Sir Gunther has tried to talk sense into her but the merchant has talked her into helping him so, she believes what she does." Jane explained, Amethyst thought for a moment, and then finally asked her mother.

"Mother, Why is it such a big deal that I am the one that has the ball in my honour?"

Jane just looked at her daughter and just smiled. What the king said about her daughter was right; she was a very good squire. She was good at so many talents 'Very much like her father that way' she thought.

"The reason you are being picked out of everyone in the whole castle is because you are a very rare girl, not in the gypsy environment but as a squire, you are just a very special girl. No one else in the castle can predict the future or anything like that; you are just, precious to the castle." Jane explained the whole reason why Amethyst was the way she was.

Amethyst just stood there, taking everything what her mother had said in.

"Mother, the reason why I am so good at what I do is because of you and father and everyone in the castle helping me with life."

"Dear, you helped yourself succeed in what you wanted to do with your life because you worked hard for it." Jane just beamed at her. "The predictions are just something you have had since the day you were born." Jane added and Amethyst laughed.

Just as Amethyst was just about to say something, the lady in waiting ended up calling for her.

"Amethyst dear, there you are, you gown is ready and I would like you to try it on, Jane I would like you to come too, just to see what you think of it." She explained to both her daughter and grand daughter.

And with that they walked off to Adeline's chambers.

**A/N I am probably going to wait now until I get my laptop so yeah. If you review, I will tell you who my OC's are based on and yeah I didn't just pick random names for them, I chose them for a reason, just thought I had to say it just in case they sound like stupid names, too bad for you if they are. Please R&R**


	5. The Gown and The Incident

**A/N I am finally out of writers block :D yay! Um anyway here is chapter 5, apparently on the laptops there is no fanfiction, but I will find a way to get it on! Anyway here it is! **

**Chapter 5: The gown and The incident**

Down in the lady in waiting's chambers, Amethyst was waiting for her grandma to come back with her gown. Amethyst was hoping that her gown was going to be similar to what she wants it to be and not the complete opposite. Jane was sitting right next to daughter, admiring her hair, noticing the slightest bit of red going down one of the waves in her light brown hair. Amethyst slightly frowned then looked up at her mother to say something.

"I hope the gown is not going to be horrible."

Her mother just smiled slightly at her comment.

"Do not worry Ammy, It should not be so bad." Jane said, hopefully. 'Mother will have the same argument with Amethyst like she did with me if she does not get this gown right. Only thing is, the argument will be worse with her temper.' Jane thought, then bit her lip, hoping that her mother has got Amethyst's gown right. The door flew open as Adeline walked in, however with no gown in her hand.

"Grandmother, where is my gown? Is it ready?" Amethyst asked curiously.

"Almost darling, it is still with the seamstress." Her grandmother replied.

Amethyst then sat up right and her eyes went wide as the word "seamstress" was mentioned.

"Grandmother" Amethyst started off warily, almost cautiously.

"Yes, Ammy?"

"Which seamstress is fixing up my dress?" she then asked, hoping for the love of god that Grace wasn't touching her dress.

"Oh that young seamstress, Grace, I think her name is." Once the name "Grace," was mentioned, an uncontrollable growl escaped Ammy's mouth. Her foul mood that took place earlier came back, only a lot worse.

"Excuse me." Amethyst bluntly said as she stormed out.

"What is the matter with Amethyst, Jane?" Adeline asked, worried for her grand daughter.

"She is not particularly fond of Grace." Jane answered back, hesitating slightly. "I must go and look for her now, mother." With that, Jane left her mother's quarters.

While Jane was looking for her daughter, she ran into her husband, who asked what was wrong.

"Romanus, I want to talk to Amethyst but I have no idea where she is, have you seen her? She got angry and stormed off somewhere." Jane explained.

"I have no idea where she has gone, dearest, but wherever she has gone, she should be no trouble, if that is what you are worried about." Romanus said.

A sudden angry outburst erupted from two young women somewhere around the castle. For a little while, the yelling made it hard to identify the voices, but then quickly, Jane recognised both of the young girls who were getting into an argument.

"Amethyst" Jane gasped. "I must see what is going on, see you later." Jane quickly kissed Jester then ran off to find her outraged daughter.

As she got closer to the scene, she heard two familiar male voices trying to calm the two girls down.

"Amethyst, come on, we know how you feel about gypsies, now please stop!" Tobias exclaimed.

"Grace, we know you hate her guts but please, there is no need to make her angry like this!" Jack yelled, trying to be heard over his screeching sister.

When Jane approached, as well as Allyson, all they could do was gasp at the state their daughters were in. Both of the girls had bruises on their faces and both of the boys were trying really hard to restrain their fired up sisters.

"Enough of this!" Jane yelled over the two raging girls, who immediately stopped.

"Grace, you are coming with me young lady!" Allyson commanded her daughter. Allyson is the wife of Gunther and the Mother of Grace and Jack. Allyson isn't one hundred percent fond of Jane, but she knows she needs to respect Jane, as she does not want what happened last time again. She didn't respect Jane like she should have done and got punished for it by the female knight herself, who is not fond of the other woman either.

"Mother, what now?" Grace whined, staring up at the Black haired woman.

"No questions Grace, now you are coming with me!" Grace did as she was told. As she passed Ammy, she mouthed the word "Slut" to her. Her smirk was quickly scared off by Amethyst's death stare that showed so much hatred.

"Amethyst, I think we need to talk about this." Jane said, frowning slightly at Amethyst. Amethyst was too angry to say or do anything, so she just let her mother usher her into her tower.

"Amethyst, how many times do I have to tell you to just walk away and not fight back?" Jane scolded. "Who started the fight in the first place? You did not go up to her and confront her about the gown did you?"

Amethyst sighed angrily and glared towards the ground, so she would not start abusing Jane.

"No, I did not start it! I was walking up the stairs to get away from everyone because I got very angry, but who did I run into? Her! She started saying even more hurtful things to me that I am not even going to mention and I just lost the plot!" Jane could tell that Amethyst has had enough of grace saying things about gypsies and stuff like that. She could not blame Amethyst one little bit.

Out of anger and rage, Amethyst just collapsed onto her bed and then just burst into tears, something she had not done properly for around a good year or two.

Jane hated seeing one of her family members upset; it made her feel upset and angry, so she ended up pulling Amethyst up into a tight hug. Jane knows that every teenage girl needs a good cry every now and again, so all she could do was just let her daughter cry. Jane is lucky that she has a good mother/daughter relationship with Amethyst, as she did not have such a good one with her mother. At Amethyst's age, she was always fighting with her mother and only felt comfortable telling everything To Pepper or Emily. Some things Jester, but when it came to letting her emotions come out; it was only in front of Jester.

Once Amethyst stopped crying, she wiped her eyes and her nose.

"Oh mother, I am so sorry I am not usually this emotional, oh...just...sorry." Amethyst apologised to Jane, who just gave her another hug.

"Darling, it is alright, you know you do not have to apologise for letting out your emotions like that, everyone does it at one stage." Jane smiled reassuringly.

A knock on the door then made Amethyst perk up her head.

"Hello, can I come in?" Romanus was on the other side of the door. He walked in then took notice of Amethyst's bloodshot eyes.

"Ammy, are you alright?" He asked with full concern in his voice, taking a seat on the other side of Amethyst.

"Oh… I… am a-alright." Amethyst stuttered and of course, her father did not buy it.

"Has it got something to do with today?"

"Yes, it does actually" Amethyst said, a tear falling down her cheek. Romanus ended up pulling Amethyst into a hug.

"What is that on your cheek? Another bruise? Why did she hit you again?" Romanus asked his daughter, going hysterical once again at the bruise. Once again, Amethyst just rolled her eyes.

"You know, you do not have to go hysterical every time I get smacked in the face, father." Amethyst sighed.

"You know, it is kind of my job Amethyst, you are my daughter after all." He said, mostly serious but jesting also, as he just wanted to see her smile.

"I know father, come to think of it, mother was a slight bit worse though." She giggled. "Were you not, mother?"

Jane just had to laugh lightly at that comment.

"Yes I was, but not much worse, maybe a smidge worse."

Amethyst laughed.

"No mother, you were worse, that is all." At that moment, Tobias entered the room.

"Tobias, have you ever heard of something called "knocking"?" Amethyst sarcastically told him.

"Yes I have Amethyst, but I am your older brother and you gave me permission to come in here without knocking." He laughed back at her. "Elise sent me up here to tell you that dinner is ready." Amethyst couldn't hold back a giggle she had installed for him every time he mentioned Elise, but she quickly tried to cover up her giggle as her brother glared at her. He did not want their parents to know of his feelings for Elise as of yet.

"Well, we are going to go down now, you two, do not take too long up here." Jane instructed as herself and Jester walked out the door.

"Sorry, I just could not help it, you know how I am." Amethyst apologised.

"It is alright, now come on, we better go down." Tobias answered, and with that, they both walked down to the table for dinner.

That night Amethyst went to bed with all the thoughts of everything that went on during the day swimming through her head. Why her grandmother had to give the dress to Grace? What gave her the right to even touch anything on the gown? Why would Grace attack her when she was feeling angry like this? Even why does she hate Amethyst's guts for? What? Just because she has gypsy in her and because she didn't appreciate the way Grace treated Tobias when she courted him. Any decent sister would not put up with their brother getting treated like crap by another girl, _especially _by their worst enemy.

'Why the hell does she even bother to freaking exist sometimes? No wait, all the time!' Amethyst thought bitterly. She usually would not dare to think about somebody like that; however this was no somebody she was thinking about was it? No, it was Grace Breech, her worst enemy, the one that she despised the most out of everyone in the kingdom, the world perhaps.

Amethyst knew she had to shut down her brain so she could get to sleep, and luckily enough for her, she drifted off to sleep straight away.

The next morning she woke up feeling like her Bright, Bubbly, and Energetic self again.

"I am feeling like myself again and _nothing_ is going to bring me down, not even you _Grace Allyson Breech!_" Amethyst confidently said to herself, putting emphasis on Grace's full name. Once she was fully awake, she got changed and went out to the practice dummy to get some practise in; only to find that her mother had already beat her to it.

"Good morning, Ammy, you seem to be feeling a bit better today, I think you got more sleep in, did you not?" Jane smiled, noticing her daughter's cheery mood.

"Yes I did, mother, thankyou for asking." Amethyst smiled back.

Jane smiled and then noticed that Ammy wanted to have a go of the practice dummy.

"Do you want a go of the practice dummy Ammy? I am going to go help Pepper in the kitchens; I will come get you for breakfast." Jane asked.

"Yes, I would like to have a go." Amethyst replied.

"Very well then, Amethyst." Jane then walked off down to the kitchens.

The second the Amethyst sat down at the table, she got bombarded with questions from everyone which involved; Are you feeling any better then what you were last night?, Why were you so upset yesterday?, Why did Grace do that to you? And all these other questions that were kind of driving Ammy insane.

"I am glad you are in a better mood, Petal." Pepper said sweetly, while giving her some porridge. Amethyst just smiled at pepper and thanked her.

After she had eaten her breakfast, she went down to the practice arena, as it was Sir Gunther's turn to train her for once.

"Aright Amethyst, take your position." Gunther instructed. "We are going to work on your upper body strength today. You know how to move your feet perfectly, but you need just a little bit more work of using your upper body muscles, other then that, you are doing exceptionally well." Amethyst was shocked; Gunther has never really praised her that much. Sure he has praised (more like constructive criticized) her plenty of times but never actually praised her properly.

Halfway through the lesson, Jane pulled Ammy out saying that her grandmother had fixed up her gown.

"Sorry sir Gunther, I just need to pull Ammy out for quite a while, as her grandmother wants to see her." Jane Apologised and got Amethyst to follow her.

Once again, Amethyst was down in her grandmother's chamber, waiting for her to come back with her gown. Again, hoping that her gown was going to be the right design she wanted it to be. After a long while of waiting, the Lady in Waiting finally returned back with Ammy's gown in hand. When Adeline showed her granddaughter the gown, Ammy thought it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

"Grandmother, I am one who usually hates wearing gowns but this one is just one I think I would finally wear, what do you think of it, mother?" Amethyst said, as if speechless. She never thought she would actually _love_ a gown as much as she did this one. When she tried it on, both her mother and grandmother gasped at how beautiful she looked.

It was a beautiful Lavender purple gown. It had long flowing sleeves on both arms, exposing her shoulders and collarbone and at the end of the sleeves, coins that were put onto some silver thread were sewn on, making a soft bell noise every time she moves her arms or hands. From her hips down, a flowing skirt was attached. From her left hip down to her right knee, some more golden coins were attached on with some more silver thread, making bell sounds every time she walked. At the bottom of the gown, some golden scales got sewn on, giving the gown more decoration. Finally on her back, a gold laced corset was tied up nice and tight so that it would complement her slim figure nicely.

"Amethyst, I cannot get over how much you look so beautiful you look in that gown." Jane complimented, with a smile on her face. She thought that the purple really complimented Ammy's features and skin colour.

"Neither can I, I think the purple looks better then that green tunic you wear everyday, dear, but green suits you nice too." Adeline added.

"I think you might snatch quite a few hearts at the ball darling, so I think your father, your brother and Dragon all need to be prepared to get rid of them." Jane laughed along with her mother; Ammy just giggled then looked at her self in the mirror.

'I do not particularly want all the men after me, all except one, the one I particularly want who would probably think nothing of me, oh Aden I hope you are the one to ask me to dance with you.' Amethyst thought to herself. She sighed a sad and wishful sigh, as if she knew that someone as handsome as him would never go for her.

"Come on Ammy, Time to take the gown off, you will be able to wear it when it is the night of the ball." Her grandmother instructed "And on the night of the ball, both your mother and I will both help you get ready in your room."

Once Amethyst changed back into her green tunic, she then took the gown from her grandmother's hands, left her Grandparent's chambers and went up to her room.

Just after she hung up her gown, there was a knock on her door. When she answered the door, it was Elise. She seemed very excited about something.

"Oh hello Elise, What has gotten you into such a good mood?" Amethyst asked, with a sly grin on her face.

"Tobias asked me to the Ball!" Elise sqealed.

**A/N I don't know when my next chapter will be up because I got this one rushed because I am not feeling well at the moment so yeah as I said, reviews are welcome, even though it might be the worst story around.**


	6. Dance Partners

**A/N YAY! I am back with another chapter :D there is no fan fiction on my laptop :( and there is no way around it D: makes me sad, anyway here it is :) I am hoping there is going to be a fair bit of fluff, but I don't know how that will go so anyway, here it is, enjoy :) reviews would be nice too :) Also if you don't like fluff, I don't suggest reading XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Jane and the Dragon blah blah blah**

**Chapter 6: Dance partners**

"Oh hello Elise, what has gotten you into such a good mood?" Amethyst asked, with a sly grin on her face.

"Tobias asked me to the ball!" Elise squealed.

Amethyst beamed brightly. "That is wonderful, Elise! Now, how did he ask you?" Ammy was getting pretty curious at this point. She was never usually the type of girl that would get into gossip, but this was her brother they were talking about, and she wanted to know how he did it. She would scream if he did it the way she seen it.

Elise's pale white face then turned a bright red, and then she smiled a shy smile.

"Well…" she started. "While you were trying on your gown, he asked if we could go for a small walk together, I said yes I would love to, so we did." Elise stopped at this point to sigh.

"Go on Elise, take your time, there is no need to rush." Amethyst said soothingly, to let her friend know she wasn't in desperate need of an answer.

"We were talking about anything, until he went a bit silent. I ended up worried, as I thought I was boring him, so I asked him what was wrong, he reassured me with his sweet smile there was nothing wrong." Elise then stopped, as she knew her friend would say something.

"He is a sweet boy, is he not?" Amethyst smiled "Mother believes that he got it from my father, it must be a jester's thing to be sweet." Ammy giggled. Elise smiled and got on with her story.

"So anyway, he said nothing was wrong and then he turned to me and smiled. He said that I looked very pretty, but he stuttered saying it. I do not blame him one bit, then he finally asked me would I go to the ball with him and I said yes, but that was not all he asked." Elise smiled, making Ammy's curiosity get the better of her.

"What did he ask you?" Amethyst then offered another sly smile, as she knew what Elise was going to say.

"He asked me to court him." At this point, Elise was crimson. Amethyst then hugged her.

"Do you know how long he has liked you for, Elise? No wait loved you? I suppose it would not matter if I told you now, unless he wants to tell you, oh what the heck! Do you want to know now?"

Elise then opened her mouth to say something. "Oh he told me, Ammy." She then smiled even brighter then usual.

"Did he? I could not believe how long he has liked you, even when he was with that no good scrag, Grace,"

"I know, and I was upset when he was with her. I have liked your brother ever since I was 6, Ammy." Ammy just smiled at Elise.

"Well shall we go now; I think we should get you down with your sweetheart, Anelise Gardner." Ammy giggled and with that, the two girls headed down with no questions asked.

While Amethyst and Elise were talking about anything and everything, a very happy Sheree came up to them, big brown eyes bright with happiness.

"Ammy, Elise, guess what!" She exclaimed, while taking a massive breath, as she was running and said that without even bothering to breathe.

Amethyst and Elise just laughed at their friend's state."

"You could have taken a breath, sweetie." Elise laughed, along with Ammy.

"At least you have taken one now, I was scared." Amethyst put on a mock voice of worry, which caused the other two girls to laugh harder.

"Now Ree, what were you going to tell us?" Elise asked with seriousness in her voice now, using Sheree's nickname.

"Sage asked me to the ball, that was what I was going to say, oh I am so happy!" She said, sounding calm and excited at the same time.

"Who do want to ask you to the ball, Ammy?" Ree then asked, realising that Ammy was the only one that wasn't asked by anyone yet. At this point, Ammy's face fell a little bit.

"There is one particular boy I want to go with, but he probably would not want to go with me." Ammy sighed again. Elise and Ree just looked at one another, both girls smiled.

"We know who would love to go to the ball with you, Ammy." Elise said, excitedly.

"Who would want to go to the ball with me?" Amethyst asked curiously, hoping it was Aden.

"There are a lot of young men who do want to go to the ball with you, but there is one boy, who wants to go with you more then anyone." Ree said, smiling bright.

"Can you guys just tell me already?" Amethyst asked, becoming slightly impatient.

"Alright then, we will, Elise, would you like to tell her." Sheree asked.

"It is Aden! Aden really hopes you will say yes to him when he asks you, dear." Elise almost squealed out, as if she would die. Ammy was just taken a back by the answer. On the outside, he face was as shocked as it was when she first found out that Grace was courting her brother. On the inside however, she felt like she could jump up and down, all while squealing like a little girl.

"Ammy, are you alright?" Elise asked, concerned.

"He likes me back?" Once Amethyst composed herself, she added on to what she was saying. "I cannot believe he likes me back, I really cannot!" Ammy's face then broke out into a wide smile.

"So you like him back? that is excellent news!" Sheree almost squealed herself.

"Yes, I do." Ammy smiled. "I will meet you two at lunch, see you later."

The other two girls just smiled, each of them giggling madly about how they finally got Ammy to fess up about feelings she had but never told them, until now.

As Amethyst was smacking the practice dummy, she had so many thoughts running through her mind, about how her handsome blacksmith likes her back.

'I am so happy I just want to scream! Then again, that would put me down as a typical 14 almost 15 year old girl, I am a knight and I will not let that reputation get out. Oh how I love him, I do hope we court in the near future.' Amethyst thought happily, as well as being love struck. She was so deep in thought about Aden that she forgot she was hitting the practice dummy, until it swung around and knocked her down.

"Ouch, that really hurt!" She growled, as well as mentally cursing. Before she knew it, she was clutching onto her right arm, the one that she broke in three different places eight years ago. Her shoulder was one of the bones she broke in her arm and right now, it happened to be the spot the dummy hit. Aden noticed Amethyst looking in pain and then ran over to her fast.

"Ammy, are you alright?" He asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I am al- Arrrg!" Amethyst winced at the pain in her shoulder. "I think I just landed on it wrong, that is all." She said, still wincing.

"I will take you to my mother; she will know what is wrong. She is a healer after all." Amethyst giggled then gritted her teeth at the pain. Aden helped her up from the ground and linked his right arm into her left arm, not letting go any time soon. Amethyst blushed.

"You know Ammy, I need to talk to you once mother finishes looking at your shoulder, I think it is a bit… um…. Well… important, is that alright?" He asked, stuttering.

Amethyst thought she would end up boiling over if he didn't let go of her arm soon.

"Uh, yes, of course." Amethyst replied back, she knew what the conversation would be about.

"Good, good, I hope your shoulder is not broken, it would be such a shame if it was to be broken just before the ball, you would have to have it bandaged up." He said sadly. Amethyst growled.

"I will most certainly be annoyed, me and my stupid thoughts, always getting sucked in by them." She glared upwards as if glaring at her head.

"I like your thoughts though; they are very… creative and sometimes even… beautiful." Amethyst looked up in surprise 'Aden I could kiss you right now' she thought mischievously.

"Oh, thank you." She blushed, which made Aden blush as well. He stopped walking, causing Ammy to come to a stop as well.

"Look Ammy, I do not think that just your thoughts are beautiful, but your face, you, all together. You are just…. Just…. Beautiful, oh stuff it, I am going to ask you now, Ammy, would you like to come to the ball w-with m-me?" He asked, with a blush on his face and slightly stuttering with the last words. Amethyst just looked up at him, with a bright smile on her face.

"I would be happy to go to the ball with you, Aden." Amethyst said softly, she then placed her lips to his cheek to give him a kiss. Aden ended up blushing more then what he was before.

"Come on, we really should get your shoulder checked out now." He suggested.

"Yes, we might as well get it over and done with." And with that, they headed off to find Emily.

"Aden dear, what is the matter?" Emily asked her son, looking at Amethyst with concern.

"Amethyst got smacked by the dummy, mother. I was wondering if you could have a look at her shoulder, do you remember how she broke it years ago."

"Yes I do! Ammy, are you alright, dear?" The brunette haired woman asked as she gingerly rolled up Amethyst's sleeve and touched her shoulder. Once again, Amethyst did nothing but wince at the pain.

"I think it could be dislocated, come on Ammy, I can see that the bone is out of place, so I will need you to lie down for me please, I can straighten your arm out and then put it back into place a lot easier that way." Amethyst did what was suggested and laid down.

"Aden, darling, can you hold her good hand just in case the pain gets too much for her, or even get her to look into your eyes." Ammy and Aden both blushed.

"Of course, mother." Aden said. "Now Ammy, look into my eyes, it might make you not think about the pain so much." Aden said in his soft, sweet sounding voice.

"Alright then, here we go Ammy." Emily said and as Amethyst was suggested, she looked into Aden's bright blue eyes, as blue as the sky on a clear day, as blue as the ocean when it is still.

"All finished, Amethyst." Emily smiled "Did you feel any pain?"

Amethyst was surprised when she answered back to Emily "No, I did not feel any pain, thank you, Em, you are quite the healer." Amethyst smiled.

"You are very welcome, now I need to bandage up your arm. It is also still a little bit swollen so I will put your arm up with some cloth." And with that, Emily found some bandages and a piece of massive cloth that would go near her shoulder area.

"I advise that you do not do training for a week, as this needs to heal, there is a tiny fracture in there as well from what I could feel so I would like that healed properly too." Emily told Ammy what she needed to do and with that, Ammy and Aden thanked Emily and went to go and have lunch.

When the two got to the table, they got nothing but stares from the others.

"So did you ask her, Aden?" Sage asked, with a grin on his dirt caked face.

"Yes I did, Sage, what is with all that dirt on your face?" Aden asked.

"Oh, from gardening, father made me help with his compost; I ended up falling over in a pile of dirt near it." Sage just offered a small grin then noticed Ammy's arm was in a cloth.

"Ammy, what happened to your arm?" Sage asked, sounding very worried.

"The practice dummy smacked me down; I ended up dislocating my shoulder with a small fracture on top of it, nothing major." Amethyst said, trying to not make it sound like a big deal.

Amethyst then heard a sudden cheery voice of a very happy Elise. That happy cheery voice turned into a gasp of horror.

"Ammy, what on earth happened to your arm? I am assuming it hurts a lot!"

Amethyst felt a bit annoyed as she needed to explain her story again.

"The dummy smacked me, I landed on my shoulder, it dislocated and not only that, there is a small fracture on top of it so nothing major really, which is good."

Tobias was staring at Elise dreamily, until he noticed his sister's arm.

"Amethyst, What-!" Amethyst cut him off.

"Do not even ask, I dislocated my shoulder and not only that, I have a small fracture on it, as I said, nothing major." She was very annoyed now.

"Oh, alright then, sorry, I did not hear what you said." Her brother apologised.

Amethyst said it was alright, but as soon as her parents came, was that same question asked again. If one more person was going to ask her what happened within a certain amount of space, she was sure she was going to scream at them.

"Ammy, what happ-!" Her mother started, but Amethyst cut her off, just as she did with her brother for asking.

"I dislocated my shoulder plus fractured it, nothing major." Amethyst reassured.

"Did the practice dummy finally beat you or something?" Jester joked, but to his surprise, that was what happened.

"Actually, yes it did." Amethyst had to laugh and roll her eyes at her father's reaction; she has never seen her father's grey eyes that wide before.

"I was only guessing but alright then." Jester replied, mocking his daughter by rolling his eyes, which cause her to playfully hit him in the arm.

"You know, for a small girl, you hit quite hard!" Jester commented, while rubbing the spot on his arm where Ammy punched him.

"It is all the training she does." Jane commented, laughing at her husband.

"Whose side are you on, Jane?" Jester mock complained. Jane just rolled her eyes and continued laughing.

"Oh come on father, if I can take Ammy punching me in the arm, I think you can too." His son explained, all while having a laughing fit. At this point, Jester felt like disciplining his son, but he thought there was no need, so he just laughed along with his family and friends.

After lunch, Ammy and Aden decided to take a little walk around the gardens. Little did Amethyst know, Aden was going to ask her to court him then and there.

"Ammy, you know I did not just ask you to the ball for nothing, right?" Aden asked, sounding a tad bit nervous.

"I…think so." Ammy started slowly, putting her hair into a half ponytail. "Sorry, I got a little distracted; I am putting my hair up because it is getting in my face all the time, it gets quite annoying sometimes." Amethyst apologised, but then looked up into Aden's inviting blue eyes, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Ammy, I l-love you very much and I-I always have, and always will, i-if you let m-m-me." Aden stuttered, all while going red.

"I love you too, A-Aden, and I a-always have too." Amethyst stuttered as well.

"So I was wondering… would you like to-to court me?" At this request, Amethyst put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his for their first kiss.

"I would love to court you, Aden." Amethyst beamed, and then pulled his head down for another kiss.

"By the way, do not insult your hair Ammy, as it is beautiful, just like you." Aden smiled and Ammy laughed.

"Did you ask my father to court me?" Ammy asked.

"Yes, he was delighted for me to court you; however, he told me he would not Jack court you, as he does not trust him, I think Grace put him off."

Amethyst just smiled as she knows her dad very well. He is generally the placid type when something bad happens to him, but when it comes to his kids and/or wife getting hurt in any kind of way, he can get quite protective, like any husband and father would. Ammy and Tobias hate it so much when he gets protective over them two, as he can become very strict.

"Yeah, she did, she put the whole family off the breeches, Grace and Jack I mean. Father does not care if I become friends with him, just as long as I do not court him, not that I want to particularly befriend him either. I do not think that father would like to see me hurt like Tobias was." Amethyst grimaced at the memory of her brother being heartbroken.

"Tobes hid it pretty well, but you could see it was killing him, as it was affecting his duties to the castle. He is pretty good at hiding it, but not so good with handling it." Amethyst sighed. "That is the main reason as to why I want to strangle that pathetic excuse of a girl." Ammy felt anger every time she spoke about her.

"I can understand completely, Ammy, I would feel the same if Ree was to court my worst enemy, I would want to kill him in an instant if he were to break my sister's heart." Aden explained.

Ammy smiled and then kissed his cheek. Aden hugged her tight then put his arm around her, being careful of her shoulder.

Later on that night Jane and Jester were in bed, talking about the things that happened that day, mainly their two oldest children. Jane was the first one to speak.

"Ammy and Tobias are both growing up quickly, are they not?"

Jester then turned around to face Jane, smiling at her, brushing a strand of red hair away from her pale face.

"Well they do both have to grow up, we cannot hold on to them forever, dearest."

Jane smiled back at her husband, she knows he is right, but no matter how old they are, to her, they will always be her babies.

"I am glad that they have both found good people to court." Jane smiled "You know Romanus, Ammy is becoming a beautiful young woman, when she tried on that gown today, it looked amazing on her, and I could not get over it. Tobias, he is almost taller then me now, it is a little bit scary, he is also becoming a handsome young man, just like you." At this, Jester laughed.

"True that, I am his father after all, but he has your green eyes, not my grey ones, I actually find it funny how strangers think that Amethyst and Tobias are twins." He continued to giggle and Jane just rolled her eyes at him.

"I am just glad that they are both happy." Jane said, rolling onto her back and looking up at the dark ceiling.

"I am starting to watch Ammy a bit more closely now, as she is becoming a beautiful young woman and as you said, young men will start going for her and I will tell them to stay away from my daughter." Jester laughed, along with Jane. He then added, gazing at Jane lovingly. "I have no doubt where our beautiful daughter got her features from." Jane then giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I know Aden will look after our Ammy Romanus, I am pretty sure Smithy brought him up to treat women with respect."

Jester just smiled at his wife, and then gently stroked her cheek.

"I know Aden will, but I still will watch him."

"Of course you will, darling." Jane giggled, "Anelise will take good care or our Tobes too, I shall watch her." Jane ended up giggling some more. She ended up kissing Jester passionately, then snuggled into him and fell asleep.

**A/N: sorry I think I may have made Jane and Jester slightly OOC but I am kind of guessing they would be a bit like that if they were married and had kids and sorry if there is not a lot of fluff. Please read and Review, I will be most happy if you do :D**


	7. Final Preperations

**Chapter 7: Final Preparations**

Everyone was up very early the next morning, as they had some last minute preparations that needed to be done. Amethyst and Jack would usually be out training but instead, Ammy had the week off because of her shoulder and Jack went to help his Eldest brother and father unload the cargo, as he had a free week too.

"You are finally here, brother, what took you so long?" Clyde asked. He was the eldest son of Gunther and Allyson, and older brother of Jack and Grace. He was three years older then Jack and four years older then Grace. He had the same blue eyes as his brother, sister and mother and his jet black hair tied up at the base of his neck.

"Sorry Clyde, I had to do something for mother." Jack apologised, lifting his head up to find his older brother smirking down at him.

"Good, you can take this material to Grace, she needs it quickly too, so I advise hurrying." Clyde laughed, oh how he loved giving his brother the girly jobs. Jack just looked up and growled at him.

"Why is it always _ME _who has to take all the girly stuff? Why can you not take it?"

"We would not want my reputation recked now would we?" The 18 year old knight smirked.

Jack just growled again and walked off to find his sister. 

Once Elise was finished down in the kitchens, she went up to the table, so she could talk to Amethyst, who had just woken up.

"Ammy, has Aden asked you to court him yet?" Elise giggled, making Ammy blush something chronic.

"Uh…yes, he has." Amethyst said slowly, trying not to giggle her high pitched giggle.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before he would ask you!" Elise squealed, making Amethyst laugh lightly.

"Oh Elise, I love how you get all excited, it gives your character a cute little touch." Amethyst giggled.

"Are you not excited that the ball tomorrow night is going to be in your honour? Because I certainly am! I am proud of you, Ammy." Elise smiled then went to hug her friend.

Ammy smiled back "Yes I am, but probably not as excited as everyone else." Elise shook her head and laughed.

"Oh Amethyst, you can be too modest sometimes."

"Well, I suppose that is me." Ammy jested. Just as she was about to say something else, she felt a muscular arm wrap around her thin waist.

"Oh hello Aden, have you finished your duties for the day?" Ammy giggled while he kissed her head.

"Yes I have, Ammy." Aden smiled and then hugged her gently, trying not to hurt her shoulder.

Tobias then interfered with their little moment by saying something to Aden.

"You treat my sister right, or you will have me to answer to." Aden just smiled.

"Of course I will, any man would be stupid to not treat your sister right."

Tobias smiled back with approval.

"Good good, now Elise, can I have my hug yet, or are you still busy?" Tobias asked, making sure that she was able to give him a hug, as he was dying to get one.

"Oh come here, sweetie, I will hug you now." Elise laughed and then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, do that somewhere else, you two." Ammy laughed, while wrapping an arm around Aden.

"Oh shut up Jade, stop wrapping your arm around Aden." Tobias teased, while giggling at his sister's look of bemusement, which the turned into a smirk.

"You just called me Jade." Ammy said mischievously, Tobias started stepping away from Elise.

"Please do not hurt me Ammy, I am sorry." Tobias gave in, but Amethyst still had a malicious smirk across her face.

"You should know me better by now; you have only known me for 15 years just about." And with that, she punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, you hurt Ammy." Tobias groaned. Ammy just laughed.

"Who told father to stop complaining the other day?" She laughed, adjusting the cloth that was holding her arm to her chest.

"Yeah, I guess so." He gave in. "How is your shoulder?" He asked, changing the subject to a more serious one.

"Oh, the pain has settled right down, however it is still there." Amethyst replied, gently touching her shoulder.

Good morning all, sorry I am late, sage kept on showing me herbs that he was going to give me." Ree smiled, while grabbing hold of Sage's hand, who blushed instantly.

"Well, I thought they might have been well, um, good to heal with." Sage smiled at Ree dreamily and as she always did, she giggled. Pepper's cheery voice cut through the teenager's conversations.

"Here you go Ammy, some herbed tea for the pain in your shoulder; I was told by Emmie that I need to give it to you until the pain goes away completely. I used only the best herbs, so it should be nice, as well as soothing." Pepper smiled.

"Thank you Pepper, it smells wonderful, too." Ammy smiled back at Pepper gratefully.

"You are welcome, dear." Pepper replied as she walked back down into the kitchens. Ammy quickly drank it down while breakfast was being served, so she could eat breakfast without the herby taste to it. The tea was delicious, as she was used to the taste of it through when she broke her arm, but breakfast and herbs never went so well together, as it tasted horrible and made her feel as if she was going to throw up.

After breakfast, she was on her way to see Aden in the forge, until her mother asked her to do something.

"Ammy, could you please go and find your younger sisters, your grandmother wants them to try on their dresses before the ball tomorrow night." Jane asked kindly.

"After that you can do what you please as you have the week off."

Ammy just smiled and then asked her mother. "Mother, what is going to happen with Jack, as I cannot practice for this week?"

Jane thought for a moment. "As far as I know, he has the week off too, unless Sir Gunther wants him to practice, I am not so sure about that one."

"Alright then, mother, I better go find them, see you later." And with that, she went off to find her younger twin sisters.

When it came to finding her sister, it took forever, as they would no doubt be off playing around somewhere. After ages of running around the whole entire castle looking for them, she found one of them. A little girl with short, straight red hair and flicked up ends came running out of the bushes to greet her older sister.

"Hello Ammy!" She giggled, big grey-blue eyes shining brightly. Ammy bent down and hugged her sister,

"Hello Charlene, do you know where your twin is? Grandmother wants to see the both of you." Ammy said kindly. Charlene went wide eyed, as she knew where her twin sister was.

"I know where Tatiana is, she is with papa, and she is learning how to write sentences."

Ammy just giggled at her younger sister's enthusiasm, as she would give anything to be her age again. Tatiana was Charlene's twin sister; they mainly looked alike, except with the hair. Tatiana's hair was long, curly and dark red, she got the red from her Grandfather whereas Charlene's hair was her mother's kind of red. Both of the girls had the same eye colour, Greyish blue like their father's and they both take after their mother's skin colour.

"Where are papa and Tatiana?" Ammy asked.

"I think they are in our keep." Charlene squeaked and grabbed hold of Amethyst's hand. "Follow me, Ammy."

The enthusiastic eight year old dragged Ammy to their parent's chambers.

Once they reached the keep, Amethyst knocked on the door to make sure that her father was not doing anything important with Tatiana.

"Come in." Jester called from the other side of the door, and was surprised that it was his daughters. He was half expecting his wife checking up on him or his son asking him if he needed help.

"Oh hello Ammy and Char, what brings you two here?" He smiled at both of his daughters.

"Hello father, sorry for interrupting but grandmother wishes to speak to Tatiana, if that is alright." Amethyst asked.

"Yes, we were just about finished here, you can have Tiana." Jester replied back.

"Thank you, father, see you later." Ammy waved.

"Bye bye, papa." Charlene and Tatiana said almost simultaneously.

"See you later, my daughters." Jester said as they left his keep.

"Ammy" Tatiana started, staring up at her elder sister.

"Yes, Tatiana?" Ammy replied back, smiling down at her. Amethyst adored her younger sisters. She adored her older brother as well, as she always looked up to him when they were little. He showed her many things. He taught her self confidence, something she did not have for years. No matter how much her parents tried to teach her, it just would not work, until Tobias did one little thing that sparked her confidence up. Ever since then, she has never stopped being confident and she feels as if she owes it all to her brother. Now she is happy that she is someone that Tatiana and Charlene look upon.

"Why does Grandma Adeline want Char and me?" Tatiana asked.

"I think it has something to do with your dresses." Amethyst replied. "She wants you to try them on before tomorrow night."

Both of the girls looked at one another, both had excitement in their eyes plus uncertainness at the same time.

"Will the gown be like yours, Ammy?" Tatiana curiously asked.

"I do not think so, I think yours will be more simple then mine, but I am pretty sure they will look nice, I mean as you both know, I cannot stand gowns but I like the gown that got made for me, Grandmother does a good job on them." Ammy smiled, making Charlene and Tatiana giggle.

"Yes Ammy, we both know you don't like gowns." Char laughed. "Is mamma down with Grandmother?"

Amethyst assumed her mother was, as she had to be down there with her when she had to try on her gown. The rest of the way there, Tatiana and Charlene talked their childish talk to Amethyst and like a big sister does, she listened to them, even if they did not make a lot of sense.

When they got down there, their Grandmother was outside in the sun, reading a book and as she heard the approaching footsteps of her three granddaughters, she looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello my dears, we will wait for your mother, she said she will be down in a minute, she just had to help your father with something." Adeline smiled at them. "Do come in though, I will show you your gowns." The lady in waiting led them inside, and said something else.

"Ammy, you can either stay or go, as you have your gown."

"Do you two want me to see you in your gowns, or do you want me to wait till tomorrow night?" Ammy asked as she seen them talking about it like adults, they were growing up quick.

"You can see us tomorrow night." Tatiana giggled.

"Alright then, I shall go, bye everyone." Amethyst waved as she went out the door.

"Bye bye, Ammy." Charlene called after her as she continued to giggle, along with her twin.

Ammy knew too well where she was going to go next. She was going to go to the forge to see if Aden was there but instead, someone caught her by surprise.

"Oh! Hello Aden." Amethyst gasped. "I did not think that you were capable of doing that." She giggled just before kissing him sweetly. She suddenly felt awkward, in a good way of course. After they kissed, Aden noticed the blush on Ammy's cheeks.

"Ammy, are you alright?" Aden asked, wrapping his arms around her frame to pull her into a hug.

"Oh I-I a-a-am alright, I j-just feel a little bit w-w-weird, i-in a good way of course." Amethyst stuttered, and feeling humiliated about stuttering made her go red even more.

"Ammy, if it helps, it does feel a bit awkward to me too, I mean, we have both just come out of a very strong friendship we have had all our lives, now we are courting. I think it is natural to feel awkward, however I know we are going to get through this stage, do not worry." Aden reassured, with a loving, understanding smile on his face.

"As long as we are together, we can do anything." Ammy smiled, then gave him a one arm hug, as her other arm was being held up at the moment. Aden gave her a hug with both arms, but gently held her against him of course.

"Of course we can, now I better head off, I am going to see if Elise or Pepper needs help with preparing dinner." Aden smiled and as he went, he gave his sweetheart a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Aden." Ammy replied with a smile on her face. 'Now what to do, I cannot help anyone as my arm is kind of dead at the moment, I will see what Ree and Sage are doing.' Ammy thought, and with that, she went off to find her two friends.

"Hello Ree and Sage, what are you two up to?" Ammy asked. The couple were so caught up with talking that they did not here her speak. Ammy rolled her eyes as she grinned at the two and tried saying hello to them again. It wasn't until the second time that they noticed her presence.

"Oh hello Ammy, sorry we did not here you the first time, we were busy talking." Ree apologised.

"That is fine, sorry for interrupting your conversation, I was just wondering what you two were up to." Ammy wondered.

"Oh, I am just helping Ree with showing her some more healing herbs and what she thinks of them." Sage said, smiling. 'Gosh, he is a lot like his father with the entire plant showing thing.' Amethyst thought.

"That is wonderful, I am going to go and rest my arm for a little while now." Ammy smiled, but Sheree stopped her.

"Are you not going to have lunch first?" She asked, concerned.

"Oh that is right, silly me." Ammy laughed. "Man my shoulder is killing me." Amethyst pointed out the sudden pain in her shoulder.

"Do not worry Ammy; I think mother has made some more of that tea for you." Sage said hopefully.

"Good, because that stuff works like magic, are you sure your mum does not put any sort of magic potion in the tea?" Ammy jested and Sage just laughed.

"Yes, I am sure she does not put anything in there Ammy."

And with that, the three teenagers got up and went to lunch.

Just before dinner, the whole group of teens were at their table, talking about how excited they were about the ball that was commencing the next day. Ammy was the only one out of all of them that was feeling nervous. It is not that she has never been to a ball before; she has been to them her whole entire life. It was just the fact that the ball was being held in her honour, and she always went with Aden as a friend, nothing more. The change from she and Aden being friends their whole lives until a few days ago has completely made her hormones go crazy, as she didn't know how to handle them properly just yet.

"Hey Ammy, are you excited about the ball tomorrow?" Sheree wondered, her brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Hmm?" Ammy asked distractedly. "Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts again; I have got to stop doing that every time someone talks to me." Ammy scolded herself, while slapping her forehead. "Yes I am, however I am a slight bit nervous too." She finally replied, after a little session of loathing herself.

"Of course you would be nervous, you have never had such a major event in your honour before, and with the king wanting you to lead the first dance with your partner on top of it, I would be terrified." Elise explained. Amethyst started to look shocked.

"Wait…what?" She began slowly. "I am to lead the first dance Tomorrow night with whoever I choose to dance with?" You could hear that fright was starting to come into her voice.

"Yes Ammy, that is correct, and I am assuming that you are going to dance with Aden, yes? Or is that going to be too nerve-racking?" Tobias asked, giggling mischievously.

"No, of course I am looking forward to dancing with Aden, it is just I was not expecting to dance with _everyone _watching us." Now you could here the terror in Ammy's voice.

"No Ammy, you just lead the dance with Aden, we all join in after you have done the steps once." Tobias explained which made Ammy feel stupid, her brother was right about most things.

"Oh how could I forget that?" Amethyst giggled. "Gosh I can be so stupid sometimes."

"You are not stupid Ammy, you never have been and you never will be." Aden smiled. Amethyst just returned the warm hearted smile that she received from her man.

"Thank you, Aden." She smiled back, and then kissed him.

"Hey, do that somewhere else, you two." Tobias grinned cheekily, mocking what Amethyst had said at breakfast, in her voice."

Amethyst just laughed at her brother.

"Oh you are never going to let me live that down, are you not?"

Tobias put his hand on his chin, thinking for a good few seconds before he said anything else.

"Hmmmm, no!" He said triumphantly, all while laughing.

"I figured." Amethyst replied smirking. Everyone else around the table were laughing at the small commotion going on, as Ammy and Tobias always did this. They all suspected it to get funnier as they both had some new excuse to tease one another.

"None the less, I am still very excited." Ammy replied, being serious.

"Who wants dinner?" Pepper's voice chimed from the kitchen.

"Well this is my cue to help out; I will be back in a minute." Elise smiled. The rest of the time the teens were sitting at the table, they were eating their dinner and having fun, just like every evening.

That night Ammy went to bed with butterflies in her tummy. She was not so sure if she could handle having all the attention on her the next night; however she was very excited for being with Aden. 'Aden is all I can think about at the moment, I am so glad to be courting him. He is just adorable, I love him so much, he has changed my life for the better.' Ammy thought excitedly and fell asleep. Thinking about Aden and how much dancing they would be doing tomorrow night was the only thing she wanted to dream about.

**A/N: Shouldn't take long now :D thank you endless secrets for giving me some of my ideas, they worked really well together :D I can't wait to write the next chapter :) Please read and review, I will be very happy :D**


	8. The Ball!

**A/N: I could not keep myself from writing this chapter for every long :D I had to let it out! I am hoping that there will be a fair bit of fluff towards the end; once again if I fail at it I am so sorry! Anyway I shall shut up now and let you read XD. I am not sure how this chapter went because I finished it writing it and editing it at around 3:30am so it might not be that good writing or editing for that matter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JatD but I do own Ammy, her brother, sisters and her friends. **

**Chapter 8: The Ball **

_Last paragraph from chapter 7:_

_That night Ammy went to bed with butterflies in her tummy. She was not so sure if she could handle having all the attention on her the next night; however she was very excited for being with Aden. 'Aden is all I can think about at the moment, I am so glad to be courting him. He is just adorable, I love him so much, he has changed my life for the better.' Ammy thought excitedly and fell asleep. Thinking about Aden and how much dancing they would be doing tomorrow night was the only thing she wanted to dream about. _

She did indeed dream about the ball. Her group was having a good time laughing and dancing until Grace walked up to them and wrecked their night. One little thing Grace said in the dream turned the whole thing into a nightmare. Ammy went to uppercut Grace in the jaw which caused her to wake up.

"Grrr, why is it when I always have amazing dreams she has to come in on them and turn them into nightmares?" Amethyst muttered angrily to her self. As soon as she walked up to her window and seen the sun was up over the horizon, her frown turned into a smile.

'The day is finally here!' Ammy thought excitedly until a sudden knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hang on, I am getting ready, I will open the door in a minute." Ammy called from inside her room.

"Alright then no problem, Ammy." Her brother called from the other side of the door. As soon as Amethyst had finished getting into her tunic, she opened her door to let her brother walk through it.

"Hello my dear brother, what brings you here on this fine morning?"

"I am here to see if you are coming down to breakfast this morning, I think you may have slept in a little."

"Yes of course I am and how could I have slept in?" Ammy asked, looking a bit dumbfounded. Tobias giggled at the look on his younger sister's face.

"Hilarious Tobias" Ammy replied sarcastically. "What is so funny?" she asked, letting out the sarcasm and letting the annoyance come in.

"You just looked slightly dumbfounded for a second that is all." Tobias answered back seriously, then remembered a command from King Caradoc

"Oh also the king and queen request that you attend to them immediately after breakfast." And with that, they both headed down towards the kitchen area to eat.

Once Ammy finished her delightful breakfast, she headed off to the throne room to see why the king wanted to see her.

"Ah Amethyst, here you are again." The king greeted enthusiastically. Ammy felt herself blush tomato red as she seen both her parents in one of the corners of the throne room.

'It is either one parent or the both of them every time.' She thought, not feeling particularly happy about them watching her. On the outside, she was smiling at them, on the inside, she was mentally screaming at them to get out.

"Your majesties." Amethyst bowed respectfully. "You requested to see me." She finished off, smiling civilly at them.

"Ammy dear, we were just wondering how you are feeling about the ball being in your honour." Queen Gwendolyn smiled.

"I am very excited your majesties; however I am feeling a slight bit nervous, as I have never had anything so grand in my honour before." Ammy replied, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous.

"Oh I am sure that your nerves will run away and hide once you start having fun." The king kindly reassured her.

"Thank you your majesty, I am pretty sure that they will run and hide as I welcome my excitement out." Ammy replied back as confidently as she could.

"I am delighted to have such a dedicated squire! Off you go then, I shall be looking forward to seeing you tonight." The king stated excitedly.

"As am I, your majesties." Ammy smiled as she gave one last bow before exiting the room.

"Hello purple stone, what are you up to?" Dragon said to Ammy as he seen her walking across the courtyard.

"Oh hello Dragon, I am just thinking about what to say for my speech." Ammy replied.

"Oh great, is this going to be a ball with all these boring speeches?" Dragon complained.

"Unfortunately, but they are all probably going to be about me so…" Amethyst started but Dragon cut her off with his laugh.

"I find that hilarious, they are all going to be sweet and sappy speeches for you Ammy, oh now this is something I cannot miss, your reaction to all the boring speeches, oh ho your face is going to be classic!" Dragon cackled.

"You are lovely Dragon." Amethyst replied sarcastically. "But I am the one to start off with the speeches, and I have no idea what to say."

"Well I am defiantly going to watch this!" Dragon cackled again. Amethyst just rolled her eyes.

"Well I better head down to lunch now, care to patrol after woods? Mother said she could not do it today, as she needs to help sort out some papers or something like that." Ammy asked the reptile that was much like her older brother.

"I suppose." Dragon sighed.

"Good, I shall see you soon." Ammy said as she patted his snout.

"Alright then, Short life." Dragon replied back just before he flew off to his cave.

After Ammy had finished eating, she went to find dragon, which at that moment did a perfect landing.

"Oh Wow Froggy nice landing for once, I am so impressed." Ammy laughed and Dragon just mock huffed.

"Ha! I always land properly!" Dragon boasted.

"Nice try Dragon, now we must go on patrol." Amethyst laughed some more, then hopped onto his scaly neck so they could take off.

The kingdom was peaceful as usual, no invading armies causing any trouble and no thieves trying to steal precious items from what both Amethyst and Dragon could see. Dragon noticed that Ammy was not her usual chatty self, and thought that something was wrong.

"Ammy, are you alright? You seem a lot quieter then usual."

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking, I have been slipping into every little thought I have lately and it is really getting on my nerves, or what is last of them." Amethyst apologised, also sounding annoyed.

"You short lives and your thoughts." He sighed. "Why your lives cannot be as simple as listening to a field of cows I will never know." Amethyst could not help but laugh at Dragon's statement.

"Yes, cows are beautiful creatures." Ammy replied back with a chuckle.

"Well then, if you say that they are beautiful creatures, which they are, why can you not sit in a field and just listen to them moo." At this point Dragon mooed his head off. Ammy just burst into a fit of laughter until she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I was able to listen to cows when I was little, Dragon. Do you not remember the amount of times I came with you to listen to cows?"

Dragon thought for a moment, and then commented. "Oh I remember now, you were this tiny little five year old, who laughed at everything you saw, but cracked up when it came to me doing my cow imitations. Nothing has changed there, really." Both Ammy and Dragon were laughing really hard at this point.

"Well we better go back now, mum and Grandma will start looking for me soon, as I need to put my cage on." Amethyst instructed.

"You really do not want to wear a gown, do you?" Dragon asked, thinking she hated the gown.

"Do not get me wrong Dragon, this gown is actually quite nice, but the corset is kind of uncomfortable and having my grandmother and mother helping me get ready is even worse." As Ammy described how she felt, she slightly grimaced.

"Alright then, prepare for landing." Dragon announced and with that, he landed on top of her tower.

Amethyst thanked dragon and walked down stairs to her room, noticing that her mother and grandmother had beaten her to it.

"Hello Ammy, you are finally here." Adeline smiled, which Ammy kindly returned back.

"Yes I am, and I am also ready to fit into the gown." Ammy replied back.

Amethyst felt a little bit embarrassed as she stripped out of her forest green tunic, even though she knew there was nothing that the two women had not seen before so she just blamed the feeling on how she had breasts and hips, in other words, almost fully developed.

Her mother passed her the gown so she could put it on. Amethyst got a little bit stuck with putting it on so Adeline helped her get it over her head. After a good half hour of getting the gown over her slim frame, they finally got around to tying the corset up.

'This is the part that is going to be hell' Amethyst thought painfully.

"Alright Ammy, stand up straight so we can tie the lace together." Adeline beckoned Amethyst to stand up straight, and while Jane helped Ammy stand up, Adeline did the tying. There were a lot of gasps that came from Amethyst, as the lace got tighter, her breath drew shorter.

"Grandmother, this is too tight!" Amethyst gasped.

"Oh sorry Dearest, I will loosen it up then." And with that, Adeline loosened the corset a little bit. As soon as the gown was on properly, she got a gasp from her Grandmother.

"Oh Ammy, you look absolutely beautiful." She could tell that her Grandmother had a tear in her eye.

"My little Ammy that is not so little anymore, oh where has the time gone?" Jane commented with a smile tugging at both of the corners of her mouth. Ammy turned to look at herself properly in the mirror, thoughts flying through her head.

'This gown actually looks quite pretty on me, despite the fact that my arm is bandaged up, I look alright in a gown. I hope Aden thinks me to be the most beautiful girl at the ball.' She thinks hopefully and then smiles widely.

Amethyst ended up focusing on her mother's gown. Over the years Jane thought she was very foolish when she was younger and realised that gowns were not such a bad thing to wear. Gunther did tease her for a little while but that stopped a year later and she realised that her reputation was still high. Jane's gown was red, with a Green Dragon. The Dragon's head started from the top of her left breast and the rest of its body wrapped around the whole gown.

"We are going to help your sisters with their dresses now, see you very soon Ammy." Adeline calls out as she walks out the door.

"I certainly shall Grandmother, goodbye." And with that, the door closed behind them. Amethyst brushed her wavy light brown hair and instead of putting it in the half pony tail she always puts it in, she left it down. She got out a beautiful purple silk scarf and tied it on her head like a headband, letting the extra piece of purple silk hang down over her right shoulder. She also had a Dragon Bracelet of sterling silver with her name on it and put it on her wrist to go with the outfit. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she put on her golden flat shoes and went out the door.

She walked straight towards the royal gardens as she and the others had agreed to meet up there when they were finished with everything. Everyone was chatting away and laughing happily until Ammy walked up to them. Amethyst could laugh at each and every one of their reactions, as they all gasped in awe.

"Ammy, you look so…so beautiful." Tobias was shocked to see his sister even dare to dress up that nicely, as she usually fights against it.

"Oh My god, Ammy." Aden commented, almost whispered out of shock. "You look absolutely gorgeous, no…wait; gorgeous does not even cover it, amazing, beautiful, nothing actually describes how amazing you look tonight." Aden was speechless, he always has thought Amethyst to be the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on but tonight, she just looked perfect.

"You really should of added wings, Ammy." Aden smiled sweetly.

"But I... did not." Amethyst started to sound a little bit worried that she was not dressed nice enough for Aden.

"No Ammy, what I mean is you look like an angel without wings." At this point, Ammy had tears in her eyes, as no one has ever described her to be that gorgeous.

"I have something for you, Ammy" Aden said as he snapped out of the strong spell that Ammy seemed to have casted upon him.

"What is it?" Ammy asked, shyly and curiously. From the brown pocket of his suit, he pulled out a beautiful silver chained necklace with a small Amethyst Dragon hanging off the bottom of it.

"Aden it…it…it is beautiful." Amethyst replied as he put the necklace around her neck.

"Mother bought it the other day and told me to give it to you, as it reminded her of you."

Amethyst was pretty much on the verge of tears.

"Oh Aden thank you so much." Ammy replied as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, but was soon broken by an excited voice.

"Come on, everyone is going inside to have dinner now, we best join them." Anelise said with such delight, while grabbing onto Tobias's arm.

"Well we best get going." Ammy replied excitedly but nervously too.

When they got into the room, they found their parents all sitting down and talking while waiting for dinner to be served, and all ended up getting told where to sit by little Tatiana.

"Hello Ammy! You look so beautiful; oh the colour purple looks amazing on you! Can I wear your head band, please?" Tatiana squealed with sheer delight and Ammy just laughed.

"Thank you Tiana, now can I please sit down?" Ammy asked her sister politely.

"Oh...um… sorry." She giggled and took a seat next to her father.

Ammy took a seat in between Aden and her brother. It was not long before Jester noticed that his eldest daughter was sitting diagonal from him.

"Hello Ammy, it is rare to see you in a gown, but my you look absolutely beautiful in this one." Jester grinned and Amethyst slightly blushed.

"I know, sadly." She replied with a nervous giggle. "Hang on; you have not got your hat on." Ammy just realised and Jester just laughed.

"I have no need to wear it tonight." Jester replied.

"Oh well then that is understandable." Ammy replied back. Tobias could not hold back a laugh.

"What is it with you and recognising things a little while after, Ammy?" He explained once he calmed down with his laughing, Ammy just glared at him playfully.

"I do not know I am just weird." Amethyst said genially, while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ouch! Alright, I am sorry, please do not hurt me anymore." Tobias begged in a high squeaky voice, which caused Ammy to laugh harder.

"You two enough, we are at a formal event so you need to behave." Jane told her two oldest children firmly.

"Ammy, I am so very proud of you, I really think you deserved all this with the way you have dedicated yourself to the castle." Ree smiled as she poked her head forward so her brown eyes could meet Ammy's face.

"Thank you Ree." Amethyst smiled back. "By the way I like your gown, it is beautiful." Ammy complemented, her eyes fixed on the black Spanish gown with red trims on it.

"Oh thank you Ammy, it was my mother's, she got just before she migrated from Spain to here, your gown looks gorgeous too, and I love the coins." Sheree smiled and complimented.

"Thank you and where is Elise?" Ammy wondered, but then looked past the other side of her brother.

"There you are I forgot to tell you how magnificent your gown is, Blue suits you." Ammy smiled, looking at the beautiful silky blue gown.

"Oh thank you Ammy, you look magnificent in yours too." Elise said with a bright smile on her face. For the rest of dinner all of the girls and guys kept on commenting on how lovely each and every one of them looked.

Once dinner was over, everyone started to move out to the dance floor as the first dance was about to start. Ammy was feeling nervous and excited all at the same time, as she has never had anything this big in her honour, as well as leading the first dance before. When the king was ready, he stood up and clapped his hands together as he wanted silence before he spoke.  
"My loyal subjects, we are gathered here tonight for the annual ball and also to honour one of my best squires, Amethyst d'Ark." The king was interrupted by all of his subjects clapping and cheering for Amethyst, as they thought she deserved it. Once again the king clapped his hand together to settle down the excited crowd and once he got the silence he demanded, he spoke once again.  
"And as Amethyst is the special guest of honour, she may lead the first dance this year with any man of her choice." The king continued, then finished off with saying "Ammy, would you like to come up here with your partner?" Ammy did what she was told and took hold of Aden's arm. She was not sure how she was going to dance with one good arm, but she knew either herself or Aden would think up of something just in time. Her nerves were building up more and more as everyone started to look at them, especially when they walked passed their proud parents.  
"Do not worry sweets, we will be fine." Aden whispered over to Ammy, who just smiled and grabbed hold of his arm tightly.  
"I know, but I am feeling really nervous, I do not understand, I mean I have danced in front of people many times before but I was out there by myself, letting myself go, I just do not get it." Ammy worriedly replied back. Before they both knew it, everyone went silent as they waited for the musicians to start playing their piece.  
Once the music started, Aden grabbed hold of Ammy's good hand and lightly grabbed her right hand, as he did not want to lift it for fear of hurting it more then what it already was. Slowly to the music they started dancing, with everyone watching them the first time and as they came up to doing the same steps the second time, everyone took their partners and joined I with the dance.  
"Ammy, have I told you how amazing you look tonight, I wish I could see you in a gown more often, but no matter how you dress, to me you will always be the most beautiful girl I will ever love and nothing will ever tear us apart, I promise you that, I would die without you." Aden said sweetly, ignoring his dance steps to focus on his one and only beautiful Amethyst.  
"Oh Aden, I think you might have." Ammy giggled then stopped to look into his beautiful bright sky blue eyes.  
"thank you so much, I could not ask for a better man as you are more handsome then any of those stupid noblemen, they are way too stuck up for their own good, if you ask me I think that the very most of them have a three foot poll shoved so far up their butts that I am surprised they can even walk." Ammy joked, hoping that they never heard her and luckily, they didn't. Aden just laughed really hard.

"Now time to be serious, you look absolutely handsome tonight, do you have any idea how much you mean to me? This might sound weird but you honestly are my angel and I do not think I could ask for anyone better then you, if anyone were to hurt you or kill you, they would have to go through me first, and believe you me with my temper, they will not be standing on this earth much longer." Ammy stated to him with so much love and truth in her voice. Aden just lifted her off her feet and pressed his soft, warm lips onto hers for a passionate kiss, not caring that everyone stopped dancing and the musicians stopped playing to watch them have their little romantic moment.  
"Amethyst d'Ark, you are my angel without wings." Aden commented almost breathlessly from kissing Ammy. Ammy just smiled at him with such love and content.

"I love you Ammy, I always have and I always will, as you are my gorgeous girl." Aden added.  
"Aden, I love you too for all eternity, I believe you are _my_angel without wings." And with that, she leaned in and gave him another passionate kiss. They did not stop talking or kissing through every dance, they both knew that this evening would be one of the evenings of their lives that they will never forget.

After the ball had finished Ammy, Aden, Tobias, Emily, Anelise and Sage all walked out to the royal gardens to talk before they all turned in for the night, as it was almost midnight.

"Ammy and Aden you were amazing out on that dance floor, did you guys even hear the amount of cheers that you were getting each time you kissed, we all almost lost our voices from all of our cheering." Ree explained, gasping for air which caused Ammy to cry with laughter once again.

"Ree, you know you need to breathe!" Ammy laughed. "You scared me again, do not do that!" Ammy mock lectured, which caused the whole group to laugh once again.

"Sorry Ammy, I seem to do that when I am excited, do I not?" Ree questioned and everyone else nodded as an answer.

"Well, I take it my baby sister has fallen for the right man, has she not?" Tobias laughed.

"I am not your baby sister Toby, but yes I have found the right man." Amethyst answered, half laughing half chastising.

"Well you are, although I should probably call Charlene and Tatiana my baby _baby_ sisters but then again, I could always call you my little sister." Tobias giggled slightly.

Amethyst just rolled her eyes at him, but laughed as well.

"_Little_ sister is not bad but I really do not like _baby_ sister, even though I must admit you have always called me your baby sister." Amethyst replied back.

"And you always will be my amazing baby sister at that." He said seriously then walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"And you will always be my wonderful big brother." Ammy stated. Everyone started laughing, as they were used to Ammy and Tobias teasing each other all the time, not actually saying sweet things to one another, thought they all could not talk, as Sage and Elise and Aden and Sheree all did the same thing.  
"Well I am going to head off now everyone, goodnight." Sage smiled as he swiftly walked up to Sheree and pulled her into a hug while kissing her on the lips, which made her smile.  
"I think I will turn in as well for the night, wish you all a good night." Elise smiled before placing her small arms around Toby's slightly built figure, as Ammy and Jane had thought it was necessary he learnt some defence tactics just in case they ran into bandits, rapists or murderers and they decided to take Ammy, Charlene or Tatiana or just end up seriously hurting them.  
Ammy then started to feel tired and let everyone know she was off to bed.

"I am off everyone, I shall see you tomorrow morning when I wake up, have a good sleep all."

Aden then put his arm around her and walked with her, which slightly surprised her a little bit.

"Aden, what are you doing?" Ammy asked, a little bit surprised that Aden was right next to her.  
"I just wanted to walk you to bed, that is all." Aden smiled, which made Amethyst's look of surprise turn into a warm hearted smile. Once they got to her room, they hugged and kissed again.

"Well, I am here my sweet boy, I better head inside now, see you later my amazing, strong and handsome blacksmith, I love you so much." Amethyst described how she felt about him and stood on her tippy toes to give him one last kiss.

"I love you too my incredibly, amazing, beautiful, strong female knight." Aden replied back with a massive grin on his face after getting another kiss from his girl. Once Ammy walked inside, he turned around to head back to the forge to turn in for the night himself.

Once Ammy shut the door behind her, she thought that her heart was going to fly out of her chest with how fast it was beating. Once she calmed herself down from the little girly moment she had, she walked over to her crystal ball to see if it could tell her, her future.

"Oh crystal ball if it too much to ask, may you please complete for me just one simple task?

Can you please show me whether Aden is my soul mate or not?" And with that, she waited for her answer. Once the ball showed her what happened tonight and what was going to happen to them for the rest of the year, it eventually came up to the future part where they were adults.

The ball showed that this time in ten years, they will be married and will have three children with a fourth one on the way. The three children they had in her vision were two little boys and one little girl. The little girl had her father's Brown hair with her mother's wavy hair and the little boys had their mother's golden brown hair with a short similar hair style to their father's. The ball told her that hers and Aden's twin boys will be three years old and that their little girl will be two years old, but it would not tell her the names, for she will know the perfect names for them when they are eventually conceived and born.

"Yes! I hope that my ball is right; I really hope that Aden is going to be my future husband, the father of my children and an amazing blacksmith."

Once she completely settled down she got changed into her night gown and hopped into her bed, not even getting a chance to think about anything as she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. She did still have one thing on her mind though, how much fun she had at the ball and how she would love to do that for the rest of her life.

**A/N YES! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I am so happy right now, as I have just come out of a serious case of writer's block, Endless secretes and to others that have been waiting for this chapter, I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for keeping you waiting this long! I promise you that hopefully the next chapter will be A LOT quicker than this one.**

**Warning: I would REALLY like some more reviews from other people so please, review this story, because if I don't get at least three reviews, I am going to keep the next chapter on hold so unless you want me to continue soon, please review, if you could read through all of this then congrats and have a nice day :)**


	9. Surprise visitors

**Chapter nine: Surprise visitors.  
**

A few weeks had passed since the ball and everyone were as happy as peas in their pods. Everyone except Ammy knew that there were 'surprise visitors' coming to the castle, however Amethyst does not know this, as it is meant to be a birthday surprise for her, well one of them anyway, which was less than a week away. Jester got a letter from his parents asking him to get the king's permission if they could stay for two months to see the family, and to surprise Ammy for her fifteenth birthday. As soon as he finished reading the letter, he went to the king and asked for permission, and got given a very delightful "Yes!" as an excited answer. The king loved Jester's family, as he loved most of the Gypsy groups that have visited him in the past, except for the one group, who used performance as a distraction so they could go looking around for treasured items or for some money. It might sound strange to you but this group; they seemed to be pretty wealthy for travelling Gypsies. If it wasn't for Dragon patrolling the castle, they would have never been caught. Everyone in the castle were told to not mention a word to Amethyst about the Gypsies coming, as it would wreck the surprise for her.

Ammy was out in the arena, as she was allowed to practice her knightly skills again. Her arm had been out of the sling for around a week and a half, but she still had the bandage on that was covering her whole arm.

"Do not get your hopes up meat head, I will still beat you!" Amethyst threatened, not really sure if she was going to beat him, as her shoulder was starting to ache.

"Ha! As if you could beat me with a dead arm, you one armed freak!" Jack laughed coldly. Amethyst growled at him as she landed a nice, hard blow to his arm. The force of the hit knocked both him and his sword flying towards the ground, his backside landing with a massive 'THUMP.'

"Not so dead now is it? Maggot guts." Amethyst retorted back, half smirking half glaring. Jack just got up from the ground and walked away, muttering a curse about her, which did not faze Ammy one little bit, as some days he was just as bad as his sister.  
'Apparently Gunther was exactly the same, some days it is not hard to believe.' She just shook her head and walked off to the kitchens to get a drink.

The site down there was typical. Her brother and her possible sister-in-law were in each other's arm, only this time they were kissing passionately. Ammy just giggled slightly and rolled her eyes, as she could not talk.

"So what is the smooch about, you two?" Ammy asked slyly. The couple broke the kiss off and blushed crimson. Elise got over her embarrassment quickly and led Ammy out of the kitchens for a walk around the courtyards.

"Well Ammy, you know how Tobias and I have been courting for just over a month, right?" Elise started with an introduction, like she did when she explained to Ammy when they started courting.

"Yes I do Elise, what has happened." Ammy asked kindly, with another smile emerging on her pretty face.

"Well, he asked my father something very important, if he was allowed to…to." Elise had to stop because she felt herself stuttering, and she hated it when she stuttered.

"To take your hand in marriage?" She finished off Elise's sentence for her.

"H-how did you know that?" Elise asked, pretty shocked about how Ammy could know so fast. Ammy just laughed.

"I have known about this for a little while, Tobias told me about it, as well as my crystal ball showing me." Ammy replied back, practically beaming at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"What did he say to you, Ammy?" Elise asked curiously. Ammy just giggled once again and motioned Elise to sit down next to her on the fountain.

"Well, a week after the ball…" Ammy started.  
**Flashback:  
****Amethyst was getting ready for bed. As soon as she was just about ready to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door. She thought that it might have been Aden so she gladly walked up to the door and prepared to fall into his arms, until she discovered it was her brother, which shocked her a little bit.  
**

**"Toby, what are you doing here?" Ammy asked, surprised that her brother wanted to see her at such an hour.  
**

**"Tobias, why have you waited until now to speak to me?" A slightly annoyed Amethyst questioned, crossing her arms just under her chest.  
**

**"Sorry Ammy." Tobias apologised, which made Ammy's facial expressions soften up a little bit.****"I have been busy a lot, as papa has been keeping me busy." Ammy just shook her head and gave him a sympathetic smile.**

**"Poor you brother, now what is it that you would like to talk to me about hmm?" Ammy patted a spot on her bed, as a gesture for her brother to sit down next to her. Tobias smiled gratefully to her and began to share his idea.  
**

**"Well, you know how much I am in love with Elise right?" He began, with Ammy answering back "Yes, I do."  
**

**"Well, I have decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with her and so I was thinking…"  
**

**"Thinking what?" Ammy cut in, wanting to know the answer as soon as possible.  
**

**"As I was saying, I am thinking about asking rake in a couple of weeks if I could ask for Elise's hand in marriage." As soon as Ammy heard this, she ended up questioning him.  
**

**"But you both have been courting for about two weeks, are you sure you want to move that fast? I mean you are sixteen and a half and she is almost sixteen, so you have a few more years to wait, if you want to that is." Tobias put his arm around his little sister and laughed lightly.  
**

**"Ammy, we are not going to get married anytime soon, that is even if Rake is willing enough to accept my offer, or Elise to accept my hand." Tobias' face fell slightly, as he thought about the consequences if any of them were to say no. Ammy smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek.  
**

**"I am pretty sure that neither of them is going to even dare say no to a gorgeous, part Italian boy like you." Ammy reassured, pinching his cheeks to show how cute her really was. He ended up glaring at her playfully which caused her to laugh. He returned back to reality as soon as his sister stopped laughing.  
**

**"So Ammy, what do you think I should do?"  
**

**Ammy smiled and told him what she thought. "I think you should do what your heart tells you to do."  
Tobias smiled, pulled his sister into a hug and kissed her on top of her head.  
**

**"Thank you little sister, I really appreciate it." He beamed and left her room so he could turn in for the night.  
****End of Flashback.**

"So that is how I knew he was going to ask you." Ammy ended off. Elise could not believe that he thought that either her father or she might say no. Rake liked Tobias a lot, almost like a son, and was delighted that he asked for his daughter's hand in marriage.

"I was jumping up and down when he asked me, it was just before you walked in." Ammy gasped, and pulled Elise into an extremely tight hug. She was really happy that Elise was to be her future sister-in-law, as they are basically like sisters anyway.

"Welcome to the family, sister." Ammy said, which made Elise laugh.

"You can officially say that when Tobias and I get married, Ammy." Elise laughed again.

"Oh yes, sure thing Elise." Ammy smiled. They both got up and headed back to the kitchen, so Elise could get back to work, and so Ammy could get the drink that she had been craving for ever since she had finished training.

A few days later Tobias ran around to look for Ammy, as the 'surprise visitors' finally arrived. After running around for ages, he finally found her in the kitchens, helping Elise with making lunch. Tobias went down to the kitchens and summoned Amethyst from her working bench.

"Ammy, you are requested to go to the courtyard by the king, as he is out taking the sun for the rest of the morning." Amethyst knitted an eyebrow up at her brother, as she never heard anything about King Caradoc wanting to take the sun.

"Alright then, what does he want me for this time?" Ammy queried once again. While Amethyst turned away for a second, he winked at Elise, as he knew the king never wanted to take the sun in the first place.

"Something to do with the knights, I think." Tobias answered back truthfully, not letting out any hints.

"Alright then, well what are we waiting for, let us head down." Ammy said, grabbing her brother's arm.

When Ammy got down there, she noticed the king with a massive grin on his face, not noticing any of the bright coloured caravans that were near him.

"You called me your majesty?" Amethyst asked, curious as to why he was smiling so brightly.

"All I want you to do is to look beside you." He replied back, still grinning. When Ammy looked beside her, her green eyes widened with surprise, a gasp escaping her mouth. Did those caravans really belong to her father's family? They did indeed.  
The leaders of the campus were standing next to her parents, greeting them with hugs and kisses. The two brightly dressed adults were known as her grandparents, Eleonora and Ferdinando. When Eleonora took notice of Ammy and Tobias, she practically ran up to the both of them and started bear hugging them, nearly killing them.

"Oh Tobias, my eldest Grandson, by god you are a splitting image of your father when he was your age! Oh I am speechless, are you with a girl yet? I will be surprised if a gorgeous young man like you is single." Eleonora said between kisses, also knowing she had to slow down before she killed poor Tobias. Once Tobias caught his breath back from his grandmother's tight hug, he told her what was going on.

"Yes grandmamma I am with a girl, in fact she is to become my future wife." With this piece of news being shared, Eleonora squealed and hugged him again.

"Oh good on you, my dear boy, I knew it would not be too long before you would end up with a girl!" For once Tobias felt lucky that his Grandma was giving him one of her tight hugs, as he was blushing furiously. As she finally let go of him, she felt the need to ask him one more question before going over to Amethyst.

"Sweetheart, if you do not mind me asking, who is this girl you are going to end up marrying?" Tobias was not sure whether to tell his excited grandma at the moment or not, as she would probably find her and shower her with non-stop embraces. He thought that nothing too bad would happen so he decided to tell her.

"Her name is Anelise, Elise for short." Tobias explained. Elly beamed at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"What a lucky girl." Were her last words before she started to shower Ammy with hugs and kisses.

"Oh my, has my little Ammy all grown up? The last time I saw you, you were only a little seven year old, as we came to see the little twins when they were first born, now look at you! You have started developing; you are a beautiful young lady!" She hugged Ammy so hard that Ammy needed to push herself away from Eleonora, having a massive coughing fit after the extremely hard hug.

"Oh I did not mean to do that to you dear, I am so sorry." Eleonora apologised, going over to give Amethyst a normal hug this time.

"Where was I up to before I got too carried away? Oh yes! You are a very beautiful young girl, are you turning any young men's heads yet?" Eleonora laughed. "You are drop dead gorgeous for a young girl!" Ammy blushed and giggled nervously.

"Why yes, my children are quite attractive are they not?" Jester added on, getting weird looks from his two oldest children.

"Well I am speaking the truth you know." Jester said defending himself. Ferdinando came up behind his son and just laughed. While Eleonora was busy hugging and kissing the twins, Ferdinando went up to his other two grandchildren to give them hugs, Ammy gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your father is right, you know." The older man smiled. Tobias and Ammy both blushed scarlet.

"Grandpapa, where is the rest of the campus?" Ammy wondered, noticing that her uncles, aunties and cousins were not behind them.

"Oh your cousins are all up with the king, they asking the king if they can watch and learn self-defence techniques with you and your mother." Ferdinando explained, hearing a slight chuckle escaping from his granddaughter's mouth.

"Now why would they want to do that when they have you to teach them self-defence, along with Uncle Eros and Uncle Julius? You three are the best fighters out of the whole campus." Ammy smiled, glad that she had more people in the family who could defend their selves.

Once everyone had finished their duties for the morning they all got the afternoon off, even Pepper and her family, as they got lunch and dinner done within a few hours after breakfast. Both Ammy and Tobias took the chance to take their sweethearts to meet the Gypsy side of their family. Ammy could hear the snort of her mother's laugh, so she knew that they were both talking to the Gypsies.

"Oh Hello there Tobias and Ammy; who are these gorgeous people with you?" Eleonora asked, her smile stretching from ear to ear. Amethyst started off first with her introduction.

"Aden, this is my grandmother Eleonora, who we sometimes call grandma Elle or grandmamma and my Grandfather Ferdinando, but sometimes we just call him grandpa Ferdi or Grandpapa." Ferdinando put his hand out to take Aden's hand for a firm handshake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Aden." Ferdinando smiled, but then looked more closely into his eyes.

"Lad, I have a quick question for you, do you have a Spanish background?" He asked civilly, while getting the feeling that Ammy was going to yell at him over it. Ironically his feeling was right.

"Grandpa! I thought you said it was rude to ask someone where they came from, did you not." Ammy lectured, which made Aden giggled.

"Ammy, I do not mind." Aden laughed. "And to answer your question Ferdinando, yes I do have a Spanish background, you see; my mother was originally a Gitana, I shall tell you more of her story later on." Aden smiled back.

"Of course, and who is this beautiful young woman with you, Tobias?" Eleonora changed the subject onto Elise, who blushed as she was now the centre of attention.

"Everybody, meet my Elise, and my dear I am sure you know my Grandparents?" Both Eleonora and Ferdinando gave Elise and Aden a welcoming smile to the family, as they knew that these two would treat two of their grandchildren with the right respect.

Two older men with their wives walked up to where the four teenagers were standing, so they could introduce themselves to Aden and Elise as well. The older one of the two men walked a few steps closer to them, as he wanted to introduce them. He had brownish blond hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and a built body, along with the second man.

"Hello there Elise and Aden, my name is Eros and I am Jester's eldest brother. Over here is Julius, my twin. The midwife never classified us as identical twins when we were born, but everyone in our campus knew better." Eros ended up laughing a deep, meaningful laugh, which made Ammy laugh her contagious high pig squeal laugh, which caused everyone who heard her to fall on their sides laughing. Once Eros recovered, he continued introducing the people he wanted to.

"This beautiful woman here is my wife Lunetta; she has to be one of the best cooks in the campus." Lunetta was indeed a beautiful woman, as she has beautiful long black curly hair, golden skin, hazel eyes and a fiery red dress that fits onto her slim figure perfectly. Eros continued again, now referring to another beautiful looking woman with auburn hair, he stomach swollen with triplets.

"This is Julius' wife Arianna; she is one of the most calming people to be around. Somehow both of my sister-in-laws and my wife always find ways to calm me down." Everyone giggled, but then became quiet as he wanted to introduce his kids.

"This is my eldest child Lilia; she is actually pretty similar to Ammy in some ways, basically in the fighting and the fortune telling skills." Elise smiled to Ammy, and then smiled to the black haired girl. She looked a lot like her mother with her black curly hair and slim figure, except she had her father's brown eyes. You could tell that Ammy and Lilia were cousins, as they had some of the same expressions as one another.

"Nice to meet you Elise and Aden" Lilia smiled.

"It is nice to meet you too, Lilia." Elise smiled back. It was not long before he got back to introducing the rest of his children.

"This is my second daughter, Scarlett and over here is my first son called Xander, and then my twins who are called Mariana and Eidan. They are all fantastic with using medicine, as well as Lilia." Once he finished introducing his family, Julius came up front with his Children.

"Hello Elise and Aden, as you know I am Julius, the youngest twin, and I will introduce my children." While smiling at Aden and Elise, he gave his brother a look of 'stop treating me like a child and let me introduce my family for once.'

"Now here is my family. This is my eldest child, Felix, one of the brightest boys in the campus, and over here is my middle child Carabelle, she is an amazing singer and actress, and last but not least Narola, who is just unique in every way." Julius seemed very proud of his children, as well being proud of his nieces and nephews.

"Well now that you have met most of the family, what do you think of them? We do have a couple of Aunties but I think that their caravan is about a day away, you will meet them tomorrow possibly." Ammy explained with a beaming smile on her face. Elise was the first to answer, sounding very excited.

"I think that they are a very lively bunch, I am pretty sure I will get along with them quite easily, I cannot wait to meet your other Aunties, uncles and cousins." Aden had the same answer as Elise in mind, very bright, friendly and easy to get along with people.

After a few hours of getting to know the bubbly Gypsies, stomachs began to rumble as the smell of dinner came drifting out from inside of the castle walls.

"Oh dinner smells good, does it not?" Elise smiled, grabbing onto Tobias' hand. He nodded with agreement and kissed her cheek. Without any warning the king decided to come out and see what the Gypsies were up to.

"Ah how delightful, you have not started to make dinner yet!" The king merrily commented. "Very good, because I am wondering if you would like to join the castle staff for dinner, you do not have to come in if you do not want to." The king offered. The Gypsies smiled in return and accepted the king's offer.

"A most excellent choice you have made!" The king happily announced. "You may enter the castle walls with my blessings." Jester led his big family of Gypsies, as he knew exactly where to take them.  
The adult Gypsies sat in the kitchen with the rest of the older castle staff while the teenage Gypsies sat with the Ammy, Tobias and all of their friends.

"So Tobias and Ammy, who are these fine looking people that you have to yet introduce us to?" Ree asked, greeting the Gypsy teenagers with a kind smile. Tobias laughed and got on with the introducing.

"Well Sheree, these are mine and Ammy's cousins. This girl here is Lilia, our eldest cousin, only about a year older than me, Then here is Scarlett, she is about a few months older than Ammy, am I right?" Tobias double checked with the brown haired girl, known as Scarlett. Her eyes were hazel, just like her mother's.

"Yes Tobes, you are correct." She replied back softly. Tobias nodded and got back with the introducing.

"Right, where I was up to, oh yes, and this young man over here is Xander, he is a little bit younger then Ammy, by about three months." Tobias put his arm around the boy with the black hair. He was very much like his oldest sister.

"Lastly, here are the twins who are ten years old, Mariana and Eidan." The twins were a little shy, but they were bright. Now Ammy was up to introducing Julius' kids.

"Now that you know Uncle Eros' kids, I shall introduce Uncle Julius' kids. Over here we have Felix, the really bubbly one of the campus, and is about a year older then Tobias." The boy smiled kindly. He had Aruban air like his mother and his father's brown eyes.

"The next one here is Carabelle, she is a year younger than me and is an amazing singer, dancer and actress, according to mother she has the voice of an angel, and she has." Ammy almost got carried away with explaining her cousin's gift to her friends. A laugh from the pretty thirteen almost fourteen year old, escaped from her mouth.

"Yes, Aunty Jane has always said that about me, has she not?" Carabelle laughed her sweet little laugh once again. Ammy waited until she stopped laughing before she got on with introducing her last cousin.

"Now our last cousin for now is Narola, she is three years younger than me and she is just too cute." The young girl with her father's hair colour and her mother's eyes, blushed slightly. Now that the entire group had almost met all of Ammy and Tobias' cousins, they all got talking and sat down at the table so they could eat their delicious dinner.

At midday the next day, another two caravans pulled up in front of the royal castle, Ammy and Tobias instantly knew that it was their Aunties. Crescent and Marcellina had arrived with their families, only this part of the family decided to come in and meet the others themselves.

"Hello Romanus, our older brother, how are things here with you and your family?" Marci asked, pulling Jester into a really tight hug, as the last time she seen him was when his two youngest daughters were born.

"Oh hello Marci, things with our family are going perfectly fine at the moment, we have had our ups and downs as a family but other than that, we are all good." Jester replied back, kissing his younger sister on the head. A little while pasted as some of the castle staff need to be introduced to Crescent and Marcellina. Their husbands were nowhere to be seen, probably off trying to catch their little ones again. Once Crescent's husband caught their sons, he walked over and introduced himself.

"Hello there, I am Apollo and I am Crescent's husband, and these are our three sons. Meet Peyton, Tristan, and Caden." He seemed like a very nice man. He had dark hair, Slightly tanned skin, and an unusual shade of bluey – grey eyes, with a little bit of purple in them, almost like how Amethyst's eyes sometimes goes when she gets really upset. It was not long after that, another man walked out from one of the caravans, with a crying toddler in his arms who looks like she had just woken up from a very good sleep.

"Oh Marci sweetheart, Elaina just woke up from her nap, could you please try and get our beautiful girl to sleep?" The man who was previously carrying the toddler turned out to be Marcellina's husband. Once his wife took their screaming daughter back into their caravan, he introduced himself.

"Well how are you all doing today? My name is Benjamin, you can call me Ben, and as you might know, I am Marci's husband." The man had shoulder length strawberry blonde, curly hair, slightly tanned skin and amazing Bottle green eyes.

"I would have introduced my younger daughter to you, but she needs her rest desperately, as she has been sick a lot ever since she was born." Ben's face showed slight sadness for his daughter; however it ended up becoming replaced by a small smile on his face.

"Our eldest son is somewhere though; I think he may have run off again." The older man just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Ah our Lucas can be a handful at times, but yet again, what five year old boy isn't at that age?" Once the man had finished speaking, a little boy ran up to him. It looked like he was about to tell his father something very exciting.

"Papa! Papa! Uncle R…r…roman…nus wants to talk to you about something really good!" Little Lucas said excitedly, despite the fact that he struggled to pronounce Jester's real name.

"Oh does he now? Well I better go and see what he wants, I shall talk to all of you later, do not tire your new friends out Luce now will you?" Ben giggled as his son nodded in reply.

"Have fun my son, I will be back soon." Ben said before he turned to walk in the other direction to find Romanus. The little boy was so excited that he accidently knocked each of his cousins down with one of his really tight hugs.

"Ammy, are you excited?" Lucas asked his older cousin, while pushing a few light brown curls from his face. Amethyst thought that now would be a good time to pretend she did not know what he was talking about, so she could hear his little squeak of excitement when he answered.

"Excited about what Lucey?" Ammy asked, with a little smile playing on her lips.

"What? You mean that you have forgotten what day it is next week?" Lucas sounded a little worried, thinking his cousin had forgotten all about her special day.

"I think I may have." Ammy fibbed. "Could you remind me again please?"  
Lucas seemed to be shocked, it seemed like she really _has _forgotten. He just could not understand how someone with such an amazing memory could forget such a big day about herself.

"Silly Ammy, it will be your birthday! Are you excited about your birthday? Are you going to have a party? Are you going to dance, sing and do all of those things?" The little boy started to settle himself down, because he felt like he was going to explode from all of the excitement that was bubbling up inside of his little body. Ammy could not help but let a little laugh escape from her soft lips.

"Probably not little one, seeing as my birthday will be falling on a work day for everyone, so we will all be too busy to get any party things organised." Ammy's smile faded away slightly as she seen the look of sadness come across her small cousin's face. She felt horrible for him. She knows that nearly all little kids love parties.  
What the adults are talking about still remains a mystery…

**A/N There we go, finally done :), I apologise for the paragraphs, as they never seem to work out properly no matter what I do! Two more chapter to go before this story is over and done with! Yay! :D **


	10. A Story, A Tickle Tackle, a few memories

**Chapter 10: A Story, a tickle tackle and a few more memories. **

A few days after the Gypsies' arrival, the castle staff had a day off (so special plans could take place.) Seeing as the plan was another surprise for Amethyst, Ferdinando asked Aden to tell the story about his mother's past, as a way of distracting Ammy from wondering why everyone was doing what they were doing. Elly and Ferdinando both wanted to sit inside their caravan as they thought it would be a comfortable place to sit; but unfortunately they could not fit everyone in it. There was Ammy, Tobias, Elise, Aden, Sheree, Sage, Lilia, Scarlett, Xander, Mariana, Eidan, Felix, Carabelle, Narola, Peyton, Tristan, Caden, Lucas, Elaina, Julius, Arianna, Eros, Lunetta, Crescent, Apollo, Marcellina and Benjamin, and their caravan would not cope with that many people.. As much as they would love to fit everyone into their small Caravan, it was near impossible, so they just had to bear with sitting outside. When everyone got settled in their spots, they awaited for the story to start.

"As I said to Ferdinando the other day, yes I do have a Spanish Background; because my mother was a Gitana, and for you little ones who do not know what Gitana means, it means a girl Spanish Gypsy. She was born in Madrid, which is a beautiful city from what I have been told. She had true Gypsy spirit in her, and still does. She used to love dancing Flamenco, did she not, Ree?" Aden turned to face his sister, who was already looking in his direction.  
"Yes, she still loves it; I even know how to dance some of it, all because she taught me." Ree explained.  
"I think you are amazing at it Ree, do not even try to deny it!" Ammy told her.  
"Thank you Ammy." Ree smiled "Now then, where were you up to on mother's story?"

"Oh yes, she is amazing at it, a true Gitana. Apparently my Gran used to say that to her, but when she thinks of her past now, it brings her to tears." Aden never liked explaining this part of the story, and the sad look on the Gypsies faces knew that he didn't want to say this part either.  
"W-what happened to your Gran?" Lucas asked. Aden sighed, trying to put it in a way that would not sound so terrifying for the little boy.  
"Well let's just say that she…" Aden had to pause. "She passed away." Aden hadn't even explained what happened to his grandmother yet and Ree had already broken down. Ammy and Elise went to her side quickly so they could comfort her by hugging her and saying soothing words.  
"Would you like to tell us how it happened?" Elly asked softly.  
"Of course I will. Ree, you do not have to stay if you do not want to, perhaps you would want to take the little ones somewhere." Aden suggested.  
"How about taking them into our Caravan Aden, that way, little Elaine has no need to stay outside, and Ree you can watch over them." Eleonora suggested. Ree smiled at the suggestion, gathering up all of the young children and leading them in Ferdinando and Eleonora's Caravan.  
When Ree and the small children were inside the caravan, Aden got on with the story.  
"The tragedy happened when Mother was about eleven. They were finally back home in Madrid, after a long journey home from France, entertaining the French with their famous acts. Anyway, when they got back home, everything was peaceful, until a group of knights or whatever they were ran into the campus. Not all kingdoms are tolerant of Gypsies, as you probably all know." Aden stopped for a second.  
"Oh yes, our family have had pretty close calls, actually once we were captured, except we managed to get away." Cressy explained. Aden shook his head sadly.  
"Well when they raided the camp, they grabbed My Grandma Camila because she was a beautiful looking woman. They did not care about her beautiful nature, just her looks and that really ticked my grandfather off. My Grandfather Teo fought to save her, but my Gran was not the only female they wanted off the campus. They wanted my mother too, as she looked a lot like her mother. Sadly he only could save mother." He had to stop, as he felt the burning sensation of tears wanting to fall from his beautiful bright blue eyes. Ammy could see the pain in his face, so she walked over to give him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek

"People of high classes can be horribly cruel sometimes." She told him. Everyone could hear that she wanted to cry herself, so Aden kissed her on the held his arm around her.  
"My Grandma was tortured right in front of my Mum and Grandpa. She was beaten from head to toe all because she refused to leave her loved ones. When they finished beating her, they slit her throat and everywhere else. They just ended up leaving her slashed body to bleed to death." Aden could not hold back his tears anymore, so he let them fall. Ammy moved a lot closer to him, burying her head into his shoulder and hugging him as tight as she could, bawling along with him. Everyone else were in tears themselves, as someone as beautiful as her did not deserve to die such a brutal death.  
"Just because some Gypsies are horrible, does not mean that society can judge us and say we are all like that!" Marci choked out in between sobs.  
"That is just horrible, no wonder poor Sheree broke down at the mention of your grandmother passing away, such an evil death." Elise cried.  
"Well I do not think that Aden has finished his story guys, how about we just let him finish, for there might be some sort of happy ending to it." Ammy said, rubbing her eyes from the forever flowing tears. She did not even cry this much when she had that breakdown over Grace not long ago.  
"Alright then, is everyone ready for me to continue yet?" Aden asked once he gained composure, with everyone else wanting him to continue.  
"Okay, a few years after Grandma's death, Grandpa could not stand to be in Spain any longer, for it was only eating his heart, so when mother was at the age of Thirteen, He decided to travel the world again, only this time he wanted to head to somewhere in England." Aden's look of sadness turned into a slight smile, as if a happy ending would come up after all.  
"For a couple of years they explored the country, until they ended up running out of coins, so they could not leave."  
Ammy could not help but smile, so she jumped ahead of him.  
"So the group stayed here for a while, and that was when your mum first came to this castle!" Ammy smiled. Aden just giggled at the way she answered it.  
"Yes Ammy, she was fifteen when she first came here, however there was only one problem, she could not speak English very well, as she mainly spoke well… Spanish." Ammy smiled, as she knew the good part was coming up.  
"When it was her turn to see the king, she explained her healing talent while trying to speak the best English she could. Luckily the king could just make out what she was saying and made her the castle's healer." Everyone smiled, as the story truly was turning out to have a happy ending.  
"Within a few hours of living here, she felt at home, even if she could not speak fluent English. She felt lucky to have made friends with Jane, as she knew quite a few languages from her knight's training, so she could translate things to her as well as teach her English. Within a year or two she could speak Fluent English." Ammy laughed her cute little laugh again.

"Did she ever get lessons from my dad as well?" Ammy asked, seeing as Jester was pretty good with different languages himself. Aden laughed and replied back.  
"I am pretty sure she would of, Ammy." Ammy smiled sweetly at his answer and let him finish off his story.  
"Even still to this day, she sends Grandfather some coins to help him and the clan survive, now that is the story if my mother's past." Aden ended the story with a very well-spoken conclusion. Elly had tears in her eyes because she thought it was a really touching story.

A couple of hours later the group of teenagers looked around the castle to find something to do, as being bored was eating at them alive.  
"For some reason I feel like wrestling, do not ask me why though." Ammy said randomly to break the silence, not actually expecting any of them to agree.  
"That is kind of a good idea, but why?" Scarlett asked puzzled.  
"I do not know, all I know is I am in a really random mood for it." Ammy replied back smiling. "I always found it fun to wrestle Tobias, I would always win." Tobias just shook his head.  
"You did not always win, I won sometimes, actually most of the time, and you actually started to beat me when you started knight's training." Tobias corrected, Ammy nodding her head with mock shame, as it was the truth and she could not deny it. Tobias smiled down with triumph at his sister while she glared up at him mischievously, taking her attacking position.  
"Alright Tobes, you asked for it." She cried before jumping onto him, which pulled him onto the ground. While he was pinned down, she started to wrestle him, although it did not work entirely, as he flipped her over onto her back and started tickling at her ribs non-stop, which made her scream and laugh like a dying pig all at the same time.  
"STOP, STOP, OH PLEASE STOP, OH THIS IS SO UNFAIR! PLEASE PLEASE PLE-!" Amethyst gasped in between squeals of laughter. It only made it harder for her, as everyone else joined in on the act and absolutely torture her with the deadly tickle fest.  
"NO, NO NOOO!" She screamed as everyone else joined in. "OUCH THIS IS PAINFUL, OWWWWWWW! PLEASE STOP!" But everyone ignored her, until she stopped breathing for a little bit. After about five minutes her breath was just back enough to speak, so she spoke.  
"Thanks for stopping guys, now no more; my ribs are killing me, although despite all of that torture, it was really fun." Ammy smiled to them. The amount of air that was taken away from that tickle fest had hardly returned at all, as when she went to stand up, she collapsed from exhaustion. Lucky that her brother and Aden caught her while she passed out.

She woke up in her bed with her parents, Brother, Emily, Aden and the lady in waiting all watching over her, as they were worried.  
"You have regained consciousness Ammy, how wonderful!" Emily greeted Ammy enthusiastically as she woke up.  
"Yes I am, oh what happened?" Ammy asked hoarsely, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up a little bit.  
"You fainted out of exhaustion; remember how we all tickled you? I am really sorry about that." Tobias explained, Ammy giving him a set of looks until she remembered.  
"Oh yes that, and I tried to stand up after woods, maybe I should have waited until I got my breath back completely before I tried to stand up again." Ammy said, while slowly trying to sit up.  
"Ammy, I think you should stay lying down for a little bit, just until you have woken up some more, we do not want you passing out again, do we?" Jester suggested, while putting his arm around her back to help her slowly lay down again. Ammy smiled and did what she was told instead of for once insisting that she was fine.  
"Yes I suppose you are right, dad." Jester smiled at his daughter and turned around to chastise his son.  
"Tobias, the next time you want to pin your sister down and tickle her, please do not do it for too long, or get anyone else to help, as we do not want this incident to happen again, alright?"  
"Yes father, I would have not done what I did if I knew she was going to pass out, again I am really sorry Ammy." Tobias apologised. He has felt nothing but guilt ever since Ammy collapsed into his and Aden's arms. Ammy smiled back and reached her arms out, as a signal for her brother to walk over to her and give her a hug.  
"It is alright, dear brother, it was no one's fault it happened." Ammy reassured him with the tightest hug her energy allowed her to come up with.  
"Well at least you are alright, that was the main thing we were all worried about." Tobias sighed with relief. It was not long before Ammy spoke again.  
"How long have I been out for?" This time it was her mother who answered her.  
"Dear, you have been out for about four hours; we have all just finished dinner, if you are hungry I can go down and let Pepper know you are awake so she can bring you up some chicken soup." Jane offered. Ammy was not so sure if she was up to eating yet, but she decided to eat so she could go to sleep straight after.  
"Yes please mother, but I will only have something light though, I always tend to feel sick after I pass out, and I have no idea why." Ammy smiled at her mother's offer.  
"Alright then, dearest, I shall see what Pepper has." Jane said as she walked out of the door.

When Ammy had finished her dinner, Emily and The lady in waiting told everyone else to leave so they could check over Ammy to see if nothing else besides a lack of air has caused her to faint.

When Amethyst removed her tunic to reveal her under garments and bindings, her grandmother looked over her ribs while Emily poked at them to double check. Ammy winced as Emily prodded at her bruised ribs.  
"Sorry Ammy, but it is something that I have to do." Emily apologised, trying her best not to hurt Ammy any further. Adeline instructed her granddaughter to stand up so she could adjust her chest bindings.  
"You know what Ammy, I think your air supply has been cut off a little bit because you are not binding your chest properly, maybe if you try binding them more loosely your ribs and lungs might be more tolerant to your tickling games, as they would be getting more air, here let me show you." So Adeline undid her bindings and re-wrapped them a lot more loosely.  
'Oh this is really REALLY embarrassing!' Ammy irritably thought. 'Having grandma wrap my own breasts up for me is really EMBARRASING!' She screamed the last word in her head.  
"Oh thank you grandma, it really does help with my breathing." Ammy smiled, despite the fact that she felt really awkward.  
"I think you may have a broken rib, but you just have not known about it." Emily said, feeling her ribs once more. Ammy sighed and shook her head. What were the chances of her having an unexpected broken bone? Very high. When Emily pushed on the part she felt a crack, Ammy held her breath to stop herself from screaming out in pain.  
"Oh Sorry darling, I think it actually is broken, though I do not know what has caused it, you seem perfectly fine." Emily explained, trying to figure out what would exactly give Ammy broken ribs. She always breathed perfectly fine, although when Jane was giving birth to Ammy, some small complication went on during the whole birthing process and Ammy's ribs got pressed together. Just after she was born the midwife checked her over, feeling every inch of her body, making sure nothing was wrong, except for a small crack on one of Ammy's tiny little ribs. When Emily was checking up on how Jane and her newborn daughter were going. When Jane told her about the crack on one of her ribs, Emily double checked her ribs and felt the crack too. She said it should be alright when she gets older if she was careful, which fifteen years later proved that she didn't even think about the crack.  
"Ironically I was born with a crack on one of my ribs; maybe I was just not so careful about it and just broke it." Ammy said, breaking through Emily's thoughts.  
"Oh I remember that now!" Emily replied with her memory snapping back into place. "Yes, well I suggest being gentle with your top right rib, as that one has broken and needs some time to repair." The woman instructed. "So maybe I suggest that you take another break from training for a little while, just so that it can strengthen up a bit." Ammy's face fell a little bit, because she had just gotten back into training, and now she was told she had to take a break from it again, what fun is it doing nothing all the time?  
"Very well Emmy, as you always know what's best." Ammy tried to smile, but failed. She loved training so much and hated to miss out on it. Seeing as he examination was over, she found her nightgown and put it on, as she thought there was really no need for putting her Dragon skin coloured tunic back on.

A little while after Adeline and Emily left, Jane and Jester came in to see how their daughter was doing.  
"So Ammy, did they find anything else wrong, other than just fainting from lacking air?" Jane asked, while taking a seat and the end of her daughter's bed.  
"Actually yes, two things they think." Ammy sighed.  
"Well what do they think is wrong, my daughter?" Jester asked, hoping that she was not going to come up with anything serious.  
"Well the definite cause was the crack on my ribs, something happened recently and it snapped." Jane sighed and shook her head.  
"Is it the crack they found when you were a few minutes old?" Jane queried.  
Ammy replied back with a simple "Yes, I could kind of tell that this day would of come eventually."  
"So you cannot train then?" Jane asked, hoping that her daughter's answer would be "Yes, I can still train." However she knew that the answer would be too good to be true.  
"No, unfortunately I cannot." Ammy said sadly. "Oh what were my chances of that happening?" A sad sigh escaped her mouth.  
"Well, what may be the other cause?" Jester asked, trying to get Ammy's mind off not training for ages, but this just made her blush. Jane could not help but giggle at her.  
"Well…um, not that you would understand father, mother…you might." Ammy replied back, the awkwardness one hundred per cent clear in her voice. Jester may not know what it is like, but he can guess exactly what she was talking about.  
"So your bindings might have been too tight?" Jester asked, making Ammy feel even more awkward. Ammy could not answer quickly, for she shoved her pillow over her face to cover the blush that was eating away at her tanned complexion.  
"Yes, it was that…and it was embarrassing!" Ammy exasperatedly stated, her parents giggling slightly at her embarrassment. Jester knew he should not laugh at her, but he could not stop the laugh that was starting to come out of his mouth.  
"Why are you laughing?" Jane asked her husband, slyly smiling at him. He had to breathe to control his laughing; otherwise either his wife or daughter would end up scolding him.  
"I…do not know, actually." Jester replied back, trying not to laugh more. He honestly did not know what he was laughing about. Jane shook her head with a light laugh and kissed his cheek.  
"Well changing the subject, I hope your ribs feel better soon Ammy, we better let you get some rest, goodnight dear." Jester said, while letting his wife walk through the door first.  
"Goodnight." Ammy smiled, yawning and letting her heavy eyelids fall for the night.

A few days later little Charlene ran up to Ammy while she was reading a book, reminding her what day it was the next day.  
"Ammy! Ammy! Ammy! Are you looking forward to tomorrow? Because I am!" Char exclaimed delightedly. Ammy could not help but supress a laugh, so she played the same game she did with Lucas.  
"Oh could you please remind me again, Char? I am pretty sure I have forgotten, I have a horrible memory you see." Ammy said, trying to hide a smirk at her sister's reaction. Charlene looked just as shocked as Lucas, twisting a strand of fiery hair trying to figure out how her older sister could forget her own day.  
"You mean, you have forgotten your own birthday? And you have the best memory out of the whole entire family!" Char was really shocked!  
"Oh, is it really my birthday tomorrow? I was pretty sure it was next week." Ammy fibbed once again, trying really hard not to laugh at her little sister's twisted features.  
"No! It IS tomorrow Ammy!" Char sounded more annoyed now.  
"Oh why yes it is, could you please remind me how old I am turning?" Ammy asked, not holding back the small smirk that tugged at her lips. You could tell that Char was getting pretty annoyed at explaining her sister's birthday to her, even though she really DID know what was going on. The little girl let out a sigh and explained to her. "You are turning fifteen, Ammy!" Ammy laughed, and then told her sister the truth.  
"You see, I already knew that Char, I was just teasing you, like I always do." Ammy smirked, until her sister frowned at her.  
"Ammy, why do you always do that?" Char asked agitatedly.  
"Oh I am sorry bubby; it is just that I love doing that." Ammy apologised, while bending down to pick up her sister for a hug.  
"Can we go and see Grandma Elle and Grandpa Ferdi?" Charlene asked, as she felt like seeing if her cousin Lucas was there.  
"I do not see why not, now come on, we should let Tiana know we are going there, as she will probably want to come too." Ammy suggested and with that, they looked around for Tiana. The other twin was probably already down there anyway.

Ammy's thought had proved her to be right, as Tiana was playing with Lucas. Her mother and father were down there too, as if they were planning something for someone. As soon as they noticed Amethyst's presence, they stopped what they were doing to greet her.  
"Hello Darling, how are your ribs? Your mother was just telling us about your broken ribs, are they sore?" Elly asked, sounding pretty worried." Ammy just chuckled but hissed in pain, as having Char's legs wrapped around them does not particularly help.  
"No, I am feeling alright." Ammy smiled as best as she could, not doing so well to hide the pain. Jane just gave her a set of looks saying 'I know you are in pain.'  
"Are you sure Ammy, the way your face went just then kind of showed that your ribs are sore." Jane said, without losing that look in her eyes.  
"Well… I might be in just a tiny bit of pain, nothing major." Ammy admitted, but lying at the same time. Her father just shook his head at her, more or less knowing that she would not sit down or do something that would risk her ribs from getting hurt.  
"Ammy, I think you should be a little more careful with what you choose to do, dear one, you do not want that crack to become any worse." Jester warned, putting a firm hand on her shoulder. "Your ribs are too precious for breaking." Ammy sighed and agreed with him, after all he was right with what he was saying, your ribs cannot afford to be broken, for they help keep your lungs stable, the last thing she would need is a collapsed lung.  
"I know papa." Ammy finally said, then tried to rapidly change the subject. "So anyway, what are you all doing?" Her grandfather was the one to answer her this time.  
"We are all just talking about how little Elaina is going; do you want to go and see how she is?" At this request Ammy said yes and went inside her Aunty Marci's Caravan to see her poor, sick baby cousin.

Her cousin seemed a little brighter then what she was the day before, her face was not a ghostly white colour, nor were her eyes droopy looking, however you can still tell she was nowhere near better.  
"I will be outside if you need me Ammy." Marci smiled before stepping out of the caravan.

As soon as the toddler seen her older cousin, she made a little laughing noise and stood up from her bed, arms stretched out for a hug. As Ammy picked her up to hug her, Elaina groaned slightly, as if she was about to cry.  
"Hush little one, it is alright, I will not hurt you." Ammy cooed softly as she placed the baby on her lap, letting her know that she was well out of harm's way. Once Elaina fully realised it was Ammy, she used her chest as a pillow, and started falling asleep listening to Ammy singing a lullaby. When Ammy was a little girl herself, her father sang that exact lullaby to her in fluent Latin, making her fall asleep every time. Her parents would probably bring that up tomorrow anyway, as they did every year. She was very grateful that her father had taught her how to sing in Latin, for she loved the lullaby and language so much. It was not long before Elaina was fast asleep, so Ammy tiptoed to the door with the sleeping child in her arms, and got Marcellina.  
"Aunty Marcellina, Elaina has fallen asleep again." Ammy whispered, and then handed over her cousin to her mother, who was smiling so brightly at her.  
"Thank you Ammy, did you sing a lullaby to her, because I heard your beautiful voice a few minutes ago, you speak Latin perfectly." The woman whispered back, smiling gratefully.  
"Thanks Aunty Marci." Ammy smiled and walked out of the Caravan to join the rest of her family, minus her brother and a few cousins.

The evening came unusually quick, and Ammy found herself in her room once again getting ready for sleep. Ammy sighed deeply, as she was finally hitting mid teenage years, technically becoming a woman.  
"Another year has finally gone by." Ammy murmured to herself, while hopping into bed. "Tomorrow is going to be a good day no matter what."  
After she fluffed up her pillow, she took a breath and blew out her candle. She laid her head onto her pillow, looking straight upwards towards her dark ceiling and then looking to her window, where the moon shone ever so brightly, Dragon's silhouette flying past it as he was on patrol. Ammy had not even shut her eyes for a few seconds and Dragon was at the window, peering down at her. Knowing she was not asleep, he gently called her name.  
"Hey Ammy, what are you doing?" He whispered, trying not to wake the rest of his kingdom with his loud voice. Ammy felt a bit annoyed, but felt bad about it, so she got up out of her bed and went to her window to hug and Kiss Dragon's snout.  
"Sorry if I seemed annoyed Dragon, being tired does that to you; oh I was just letting the memories from my life come to me, as I tend to do that every year." Ammy sighed once more. "I am also wondering if I am going to dream about my birth again, even though I obviously cannot remember the moment of it." Ammy giggled quietly, along with Dragon. Dragon smiled, as he was there basically from the moment she was born.  
"I can remember it though; I had to look after your brother, as your father did not want to stress your brother out with hearing your mother's screams." Ammy rolled her eyes, smiled and let Dragon continue. "However he did have a point with leaving Tobes with me, your father wanted to be in there with your mother more than ever, unfortunately he could not so he became really worried." Ammy laughed lightly and shook her head, knowing her father has never stopped being worried sick about her and never will. He once explained to her that he never understood why the chamberlain was really worried about Jane that time she went missing, as well as his own father being worried about him, the twins and the girls. He never thought that he would turn out like them; in fact sometimes he can be just as bad with his children, especially Ammy because she tends to take the most risks out of them all. Dragon was starting to feel as if he was nodding off, so he bid a goodnight to Ammy, and flew off so she could sleep for her day tomorrow, as the surprise will really wear her out.

**A/N Well this is another chapter done :) hope you enjoyed it, sorry for any sort of OOCness and things like that but I have written most of this later at night, except for a couple of the paragraphs, which were done at school because my English teacher was being awesome and let us have a bludge period with our laptops because we had our last NAPLAN test the period after, so I worked on some this chapter :D. My review button is sensitive like Tinkerbelle, if you do not click it, it will die so please do not hurt it and click on it to make it better :) Ohh and sorry for my paragraphs, i cannot for my life figure out why it is so close so i shall just leave them like this ok. XD**


	11. As the years go by

**Chapter 11: As the years go by.**

"_Now Jane dear, you need to breathe, you are nearly there." A woman of about fifty instructed the female knight, who was in a whole lot of pain. Jane screamed once again, as the pain seemed to be getting worse. When the midwife was satisfied, she prepared Jane to go again.  
_

"_Alright Jane, are you ready?" The woman asked, with the red head breathing rapidly.  
_

"_Yes, I am." Jane replied in between gasps.  
_

"_Now, I need you to do another great big push for me, ready on the count of three, right? Now one, two and three!" On cue, Jane pushed as hard as she could, letting out a massive agonising scream.  
_

"_Is the baby nearly out yet?" Jane yelled in agony, her face turning the colour of her hair from all of the pushing. Her mother was right by her side, letting Jane squeeze her hand with every contraction. Another one came and Jane pushed again, nearly breaking her mother's hand.  
_

"_You are doing a great job, the head is out." The Midwife praised, putting her hands out so she could prepare to grab hold of the baby. When Jane got her breath back she pushed as hard as she could, but was stopped half way through.  
_

"_Stop, the baby's ribs are caught." The midwife said, not looking bright.  
_

"_Is the baby alright? I need to know." The lady knight started to panic, which only made the pain a lot worse then what it already was. The lady in waiting tried to calm her daughter down, but seemed to be failing. When the older lady gave the all clear, Jane pushed her last and final push, straining her voice with one massive cry. After a few moments they heard a little wail, the baby was finally born.  
_

"_What is the baby?" Jane asked breathlessly, as giving birth was always exhausting. The Midwife grinned.  
_

"_It is a baby girl, and she is perfectly healthy, apart from a little crack in her top right rib, but that should be no problem for her in the future." A couple of seconds later they heard the door opening, it was Jester and his one year old son, smiling instantly at the little bundle in his wife's arms.  
_

"_So who is this beautiful baby?" He asked proudly, as his second child was finally born.  
_

"_Beautiful is correct, for we have a beautiful little girl." Jane beamed once again, kissing her husband and hugging her little boy.  
_

"_Tobias, meet your little sister, Amethyst." Jane said to him. Tobias reached out his tiny little hand to touch the baby girl's hand, who grabbed his finger back in return. Jane could not help but giggle at her children, as they were bonding already. Jester took his place next to Jane, beaming down non-stop at the little baby, gently stroking her soft, warm cheek.  
_

"_Do you want to hold her, dear?" Jane asked, seeing as her husband was getting really attached to their newborn daughter.  
_

"_I would love to, Jane." He smiled back, stretching out his arms slightly to make sure he would grab hold of Amethyst properly.  
_

"_Hello my beautiful daughter." The young man said, while kissing her delicate head, being gentle with her. The baby moaned lightly as she opened her bluey-grey eyes slowly, looking towards her father's face. When her eyes focused a little bit, she reached up and touched his cheek, causing a tiny giggle from both of the adults.  
_

"_Oh is that not the most gorgeous thing you have ever seen?" Jane whispered, with Jester nodding his head in agreement. Once Jester was finished with holding Ammy, he handed her back to Jane, seeing as she needed her rest. _

The dream stopped right there, as Ammy had woken up. Somehow the dream was a bit different this year.  
"How did I not know that I was to have the same dream again?" Ammy murmured to herself, sighing and getting out of bed so she could get ready for the day.  
'I am finally fifteen; I just have to wait one more year till I become knighted.' Ammy thought plainly to herself, while pulling her tunic over her head. When she put her hair up into the usual half ponytail, she headed out the door to face the day.

Ammy did not have to even reach the table before Dragon could spot her, so he immediately flew down to the ground.

"Why Hello there short-life, happy birthday!" Dragon greeted, being all loud and proud about it. Ammy smiled and kissed his snout.

"Why thank you Dragon, what a nice thing to say." Ammy giggled.

"You short lives are not the only ones with manners you know." Dragon explained, making Ammy laugh.

"Of course not." Ammy replied sarcastically with a smirk. Dragon mock huffed and flew off, letting Ammy head off to the kitchens to eat breakfast.

Her friends were all eagerly waiting for her to show up, as they were excited for today. When Ammy got there, Elise ran to her first, as she has been waiting for her all morning.

"Happy birthday Ammy! You have finally caught up to me!" Elise laughed while she hugged her friend tightly. After hugging Ammy, she ran down to the kitchens to grab a gift, which Ammy was not expecting to see whatsoever.

"Thank you Elise and my, what could this be?" Ammy asked surprised, with Elise smiling as wide as she could.

"This is a present from my family and I, we all hope that you like it!" Elise replied back, eagerly waiting for Ammy to open her present. When Ammy unwrapped the present, she gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my, it is absolutely beautiful; I am so grateful to you and the rest of your family!" Ammy said as she ran over to hug and kiss Elise and Sage. The gift was a beautiful silver anklet, with sword charms all around it, and Ammy was going to save it for special occasions. Ree walked up to her holding a gift as well; it seemed like Ammy was going to be spoilt today.

"Happy birthday dear Amethyst, this is a present from my parents and I, Aden has gotten you a separate one of his own." Ree explained, hugging Ammy as well. Ammy opened this one and gasped with sheer delight too.

"Oh wow, what did I do to deserve this from you guys? I absolutely love this, thank you so much Ree, and I will say that to your parents too!" Ammy hugged and kissed her on the cheek too. Their gift was an ornament; a jade-green dragon holding a small crystal ball.

"You deserve only the best things because you are a great friend, or rather sister, and we love you so much!" Ree stated excitedly. Ammy giggled and hugged her once again, as she felt really loved. Aden shuffled next to her, as he was already standing up, and gave her a sweet, birthday kiss and hug.

"Happy birthday beautiful, I know you are going to have an amazing day, and here, I have something for you." Aden said, giving her another kiss. Ammy gently grabbed the Parcel from his hand and opened it. The present was amazing, in fact, so amazing that she glomped him.

"Thank you so much my gorgeous boy, they are absolutely amazing!" She kissed his lips as another sign of gratitude, and Aden blushed slightly. The present Aden got her had three pieces of jewellery in it, including a Dragon ring, a bracelet with a crescent moon hanging off it and a choker-styled sword necklace. Amethyst was no girly girl but she did not mind jewellery, however these were to be worn on special occasions, as they were the most beautiful pieces of jewellery she had ever seen. She gently put them back into their box and put them down safely. Last but not least it was her brother's turn to give her his present; however it was down with their parents in the kitchen, so he made her go with him. That way her parents could give her the present off them.

The smell of breakfast cooking over the pot was wonderful, however breakfast seemed to be forgotten when Ammy entered. Not even a few seconds after Ammy walked in, Jane headed over to her daughter, hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday my little gem." Jane was never usually like this, but she tended to be on her kid's birthdays.

"Thank you mother, I should have a good day." She smiled, facing towards her brother who approached her with a present.

"Here you go Ammy, it is your present, and I hope you like it." Tobias said as he handed it over to his sister. After she opened it, she gasped, as it was something really sweet.

"Aww Toby, that is so sweet, thank you so much!" Ammy replied back as she hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek as well. The present was a beautiful poem written by her brother, it was framed so it would not deteriorate. She thought it was one of the best presents she could have ever received.

"Anything for my sister." Tobias smiled back. Ammy walked up to the table and Hugged the other Adults for the gifts, except for her parents, as they were just giving her the present off them now.

"Happy birthday my daughter, we are pretty sure that you are going to love this, knowing you, you probably will." Jester said, handing her over the gift. She did indeed love it, for she practically squealed when she saw what it was.

It was her personal Dragon's sword, but they were only sold to knights, as they were too dangerous for people who had no idea how to use them. The pattern was completely different to her mother's sword, for her sword did not have a slaughtered Dragon on it. The Dragon's body also wrapped around the hilt of it. The sword was not the only present, as a dagger with a matching hilt came with it. Ammy thought this was an amazing present because; she had always wanted her own weapons, as the only ones she has were her mother's old ones. Jane and Jester thought that she was old enough to start getting her own weapons, as she could be trusted with them now. That and she could not hold on to her mother's old weapons forever, now could she?

"Thank you so much Mother and Father, I really am glad you can trust me with these things now, I love them so much!" Ammy exclaimed with delight, while hugging the both of them.

"I am glad you like it dear, I suggest that you keep your dagger strapped to your thigh when you leave the castle grounds at all times, just in case someone tries to touch you in any inappropriate way." Jane replied back, looking firmly into her daughter's eyes. She just wanted to make sure that her trust would not be betrayed, as it would be a big thing.

"Of course I will mother and just one question, what gave you the idea to give me a couple of weapons anyway?" Ammy asked out of curiosity.

"Well, since we got your brother his first dagger at fifteen we thought it was only fair that you did as well." Jane explained. "And since you are to be knighted next year, we thought it would be ideal to get you a sword." Jane added on, smiling at her daughter, knowing that she was going to be very trustworthy.

Ammy smiled gratefully at her parents and looked at her sword, not daring to touch either the sword or dagger, as they looked newly sharpened. She really did not want to get _ANOTHER _injury; her rib and shoulder were bad enough as it was without a slash to the hand. Jane noticed her daughter was enjoying looking at her new weapons, then told her to go and put them away before someone could get their hands on them. Ammy did as she was told and went back up to her tower, putting her other presents there while she was at it.

Ammy sat down with her brother and friends and ate breakfast, which was absolutely scrumptious. They were all talking about memories from when they were young children, which seemed to be pretty amusing and embarrassing at the same time. Ammy smiled at all of her friends and spoke.

"I think today is going to be a good day, as long as you guys help me celebrate it that is." Everyone laughed smiled at her.

"Of course we will Ammy; there is nothing else we would rather do today!" Ree beamed, along with the rest of the group. Ammy walked over to each and every one of them and hugged them really tightly.

"Thank you my friends, which is probably going to be the best gift I will receive, being with the people I love, my family." Ammy has always considered them as her extended family, kind of like brothers and sisters, except for Aden as he was her courtier. She could not think of a better group of people to live with. She would die for each and every single person in the castle, even the spoiled quadruplets. Princess Caitlin was the original one out of all of prince Cuthbert's children, for she did not have rude manners or complain every time she did not get her own way, and never dissed the commoners.

"Well I better get at least some studying done, see you all in a little bit." Ammy smiled and turned around to head back to her room again.

After lunch she had completed her studying and had nothing else to do, so she lied down on her bed, and looked at nothing. The best thing she could come up with was replaying some flashbacks when she was a little girl, so she did that which seemed to of worked. She had an amazing memory, so she could remember right up till she was about three years old.

_One afternoon, Ammy was sitting on her father's lap, while he was showing her a book with lots of animals in it, and to each one she was not familiar with, she would ask what it was.  
_

"_Daddy, what is that?" She asked, pointing to a picture of an animal with eight hairy legs.  
_

"_That is a spider, Ammy." Jester replied, smiling down at his little three year old daughter's curiosity. When Ammy looked more closely to it, she whimpered as it looked very scary.  
_

"_Spida not pwetty, it is ugly!" Ammy Squealed in disgust, grimacing at the page. "It also scary." She added on, starting to bury her head into her father's chest as she whimpered some more. Jester giggled at the little girl's reaction, as when she was old enough to realise that the spider in the book was not real, she would just laugh at it.  
_

"_Yes he is scary, but this one is not real, it is just in the book, see." Jester explained, lifting Ammy's head up to show her the book. Ammy took one look at the spider and turned away again. It did not seem to matter that he was fake; she still would not look at it.  
_

"_Turn page papa, I do not like it." Ammy cried so Jester turned the page.  
It was not long at all before his daughter fell asleep, but he did not know about it until he heard the sounds of little snoring, so he smiled and kissed her forehead. Gently he got up so she would not be woken up. He carried her in his arms and took her to his and Jane's room, placing her into her little bed, kissing her on the head once again before walking out._

At the end of the flashback Ammy just slapped herself on the forehead and laughed. She thought she was a massive fool to be terrified of a fake spider, but when you think about it, how many three year olds are supposed to know that?

"I am surprised father let me live that one down." Ammy whispered to no one in particular, mainly herself. Another memory popped into her head from when she was about six.

"_Mama, can I have a go of the practise dummy, please, please, please?" Ammy begged, as it looked like a lot of fun. Jane laughed at her enthusiastic daughter so said she could, on the condition that she did not hit it too hard. Ammy grabbed hold of her mother's training sword with so much enthusiasm and smacked the dummy just a tad too hard. Jane embraced herself for the flying dummy to hit her daughter but instead, she looks up in surprise to see her daughter naturally dodging the dummy from its harmful swing.  
_

"_Ammy, I cannot believe you just did that." Jane said, awestricken by her daughter's natural defence techniques.  
Ammy did not understand what her mother meant, so she asked her "Did what?" scratching her head with confusion. Jane laughed and explained to her how if most kids smacked the dummy the way she did; they would have not known what to do and would have gotten themselves seriously hurt. She had a born talent, but that was one of the many talents that were still yet to be discovered.  
_

"_Oh, does that mean I am brave and special?" Ammy asked, her child-like attitude shining brightly in her beautiful green eyes. Her mother beamed at her, then bent down on her knees to be Ammy's height and pulled her into a tight hug.  
_

"_Of course you are precious girl, no matter what people say about you, you will always be your father and I's special little girl, and one day, you are going to become a magnificent knight." Jane praised, and welcomed a sweet little kiss on the cheek from Amethyst. Her beautiful little daughter was growing up so fast.  
_

"_Mummy?" Ammy asked in her sweet little voice.  
_

"_Yes darling?" Jane replied back, grabbing hold of her hand.  
_

"_Can we please go and get a drink from Pepper now?" She asked innocently, with her mother laughing at her once again, as the little girl was always full of laughs.  
_

"_Of course we can, now come on; we shall go and ask her." And with that, they both headed towards the kitchen, hand in hand like any other beautiful mother and daughter. _

Ammy laughed at herself, as she thought she was the strangest girl in the castle. Truth be known, she was proud of it and could not care less what any other normal girl would think of her.

"Wow, my whole life I loved that practice dummy and yet, I was the one who killed the poor thing." Ammy sighed, and got up from her bed to look at some things on her shelf. She found some portraits, just begging for her to look at them, but one particular portrait caught her eye. The picture was of her when she was just a newborn. From what the picture was showing, she was sleeping like a beautiful angle. She was wrapped up in a lavender purple woollen blanket, with little tuffs of reddish – blonde hair coming over her eyes slightly, which changed to her father's hair colour at the age of two. Her skin colour was nowhere near as dark as what it was now, but she was a baby and she was not out in the sun a lot. Ammy could not imagine herself with dark strawberry-blonde hair or close to fair skin, but it just shows how much appearance can change over the years. Ammy's thoughts got disrupted by a knock on the door. She walked up to the door and opened it, kind of surprised to see her cousins Lilia and Scarlett standing on the other side of it.

"Happy birthday Ammy, you have finally reached my age!" Scarlett greeted with a laugh, and reached over to kiss her cousin on the cheek.

"Happy birthday cousin, we have come baring a gift from our family, we are pretty sure you are going to like it." Lilia handed over the gift and planted a kiss on Ammy's other cheek. Ammy opened up the present and smiled brightly, because it was another beautiful gift. The present was a gorgeous silky Emerald green headscarf with a matching hip sash; both had coins hanging off the end of them.

"Oh thank you so much guys!" Ammy grinned gratefully, thanking her cousins with a hug. The two gypsy girls smiled brightly, because they were glad that their cousin absolutely loved her present.

"It was no problem Ammy, we knew that green was one of your favourite colours, so we could not resist getting the set when we saw it." Lilia explained, still smiling. Ammy smiled and watched her little sisters come into the door, by the looks of it for the same reason.

"Happy birthday Ammy, look what I have for you!" Char shouted enthusiastically, making Ammy laugh.

"Thank you sweetie, and what do you have there?" Ammy asked curiously, watching her two sisters' giggle.

"You have to look at it!" Char said with joy, so Ammy did just that. She held the piece of paper with two delicate hands to admire her adorable birthday present.

"Oh thank you so much Chary! This is something I will defiantly hang up on my wall! " Ammy cried with joy, picking her up and giving her a kiss. The little girl drew a picture of a sword for Ammy, which in Ammy's opinion; she could not receive a better present than one made from the complete kind though of another's heart.

"I had to give you something, you are my big sister and I love you so much!" Char squeaked cheerfully, stretching out her arms to show how much she loved her big sister. Still that was not even enough to show how much she loves Ammy.

"Aww I love you too my little cutie." Ammy replied back, giving her sister one last kiss and a hug before turning around to Tatiana, who also had a present for her.

"Happy birthday Ammy, I have a present for you too, I am pretty sure you will love it, I just know it!" Tatiana shouted with delight, handing over her piece of paper with a drawing of a dragon on it.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing dear one, thank you so much, you and Char are both amazing artists." Ammy said gratefully, picking up Tiana now for a hug and a kiss.

"And I love you just as much as Char does!" Tiana added on, with Amy giggling.

"I know, and you know what, I love you just as equal as one another, my I even love our fool of a brother just the same!" Ammy laughed along with her little sisters and older cousins.

"Yep, you just got to love Tobias." Scarlett giggled. "Now then, what has been going on around here for the past eight years?" The Gypsies thought that a catch up session would be the perfect thing to distract Amethyst. Ammy was never usually into these sorts of talks, but these two were her cousins who she never sees for years on end. The next time would probably be at her brother's wedding.

"Nothing exciting really, except for the twins constantly keeping us awake at night with their crying, oh that was torcher. Tobias and I were so glad we got moved to a separate room a year later, only I was begging for months to have a room of my own, and when I turned twelve, I got my wish." Ammy said, feeling a temporary headache forming at the front of her skull from the memory. Ammy shook off that memory and went on about something else, specifically something that would not give her a headache.

"Although when I turned ten, I got my knights apprenticeship, which was a pretty exciting day for me." Ammy smiled, remembering the day she stood in front of the king, all proud.

"Oh yes we received a letter about that, grandma started jumping up and down like crazy when she heard the news." Lilia grinned, laughing a little. Ammy felt bad with talking about herself, so she asked her cousins what has happened with them.

"Oh the usual thing we do, learn how to perform new acts for the kingdoms, protecting ourselves from Gypsy haters and accusing merchants, you name it!" Scarlett stated, annoyed. "Well actually, the merchant thing happened a little while before we reached here." Ammy grimaced at the word 'merchant.' No doubt it was either Magnus or Grace harassing them, or both.

"Which merchant was that?" Ammy questioned slowly, preparing herself to absorb the answer that would come up.

"Oh he was a dreadfully obese man; he had slick black-grey hair up to his shoulders, had a thick beard and a young girl with him, who was a freaking female dog to us too!" Lilia exclaimed exasperatedly, her eyes showing slight anger in them.

"I think I know who you are talking about, and what exactly did they say to you?" Ammy asked, looking into her foggy mirror, keeping a watch on her eyes. Scarlett told Ammy exactly what they Grace said.

"That girl was horrible and offensive! She said that we have no right to breathe this air and that we need to burn in hell! We are poor therefore we are Evil sinners which she would gladly kick into if she could get away with it!" Ammy had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She was not sure whether or not she could handle seeing Grace without pinning her down and decking her with an upper cut to the chin.

"Who the hell does she think she is? She has no freaking right to do this to our bloody family! That Magnus was always a rich, pompous bastard towards people in the middle or lower classes anyway!" Ammy cursed the merchant's name, for once not covering her mouth for the fact that she accidently swore from anger. When she had a good think about it, she could have said a lot worse words. Once she calmed down she told her cousins who these two people were.

"Their names are Magnus Breech and Grace Breech. Grace is Gunther Breech's daughter, who is the merchant's son and obviously the merchant's granddaughter. She is nothing like her parents, but she is just as evil as her grandfather, and for that, I absolutely loath her." Amethyst told them in a not – so – Ammy - like – tone. This tone actually scared Lilia and Scarlett slightly, as they would never want to get on their cousin's bad side, which can be hard if she loves you enough, and she respected most of the kingdom. "And Magnus, well he is a no good son of a banshee, a greedy man who loves nothing and no one but money. He has also attempted to get our amazing Dragon out of the kingdom, or sometimes even killed. Which is why he is another person I loathe." Ammy added on. Lilia and Scarlett thought that those two must have gotten on Ammy's nerves quickly, for the way she absolutely despises them.

"The amounts of time I have almost been kicked out of the castle because of them two are countless. I am really peeved off at how they have never gotten any warnings, because they suck up to the king all the time!" Her cousins gasped. They did not know that Ammy had been close to leaving the castle under the king's command so many times, so that must mean that they are really horrible people.

"I cannot believe them! Why in this whole entire earth would they want to get rid of such a beautiful, amazing, talented squire like you, sweetie?" Lilia asked, shocked at this piece of news. Ammy shrugged, as she seriously did not know how to answer her.

"I don't know dear cousin, but anyway on to happier things." Ammy said as bright as she could, trying to desperately change the subject. "Oh scrap that idea, I think it may be time for dinner." Ammy said looking at the sky, as the blue was getting drowned out, and turning into slight pinks and purples.

"Oh, well we had better head down then, see you soon Amethyst." The girls said, while walking through the door. Ammy was just about to leave for dinner too, until her mother practically pushed her back into her room.

"Hello mother, what brings you here?" Ammy questioned with surprise. Jane smiled brightly and told her reason.

"Ammy, I think you should change into your new Gypsy outfit, because we all want to see what it looks like on you." Ammy did not hesitate and did what her mother asked, telling her to step out of the room while she got changed.

Ammy had put on a greenish-purple shirt that started from just under her shoulders ruffles on the tops of the long, flowing sleeves, with the shirt ending just below her ribs. At the top of her breast area, there were two pieces of string that adjusted the tightness of the top. She also put on a long flowing skirt of the same colour that started from her hips and finished at the tips of her toes. To add to the final touch of the outfit, she tied her Emerald green headscarf with the dangling coins, on top of her head, tinkling every time it moved. On her hips she tied the matching coloured, silky hip sash, helping with her gypsy appearance.  
'I guess wearing clothes like this are not always so bad.' She thought to herself, while walked out the door to show her mother. Jane said she looked absolutely gorgeous and told her to go back inside to put some accessories on. She also told Ammy when she was done to meet her down near the Caravans, as she needed to say hi to the rest of the Gypsies.

When she went back in, she got out her new jewellery, and put it all on. She started off by putting the sword anklet on her left ankle by Elise and her family, followed by the jewellery that Aden had given her. First she put on the Sword necklace, the crescent moon bracelet on her right wrist and lastly her Dragon ring, which went on her right middle finger. Now that she was finished, she headed down to meet her mother down at the Caravans.

Getting down there was no easy task, as the sun had just about set into the horizon. She was really surprised that no one was there, because there was a massive bonfire. Could she have heard her mother wrong? She couldn't have.  
"Where has everybody gone?" Ammy asked herself, starting to feel pretty deserted. A little while later she heard rustling in the bushes, which made her think that there was a bandit prowling around. A few seconds after, a lot of people ran out from the bushes towards her and yelled out the most terrifying word of all…

"SURPRISE!"

**A/N: Well there you have it, chapter 11 down, one more chapter to go! : D please read and review, I will appreciate it so very much! **


	12. Time of their lives

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter to my story :) but I am hoping it is going to be a very good one, but I did not write "Amethyst Part 1" for nothing as my title ;) so there will be a possible second or even a third story, just to let you know I am going to be taking a break after this story before I start, so please expect some one-shots from me for different shows, Movies etc., oh I also got this idea from a little surprise party thrown for me about five months back for getting ready to go to my new school, even though I am not there yet XD. Anyway I will shut up and let you read the last chapter for this story, thanks for reading ;) **

**Chapter 12: The time of their lives**

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted simultaneously, frightening Ammy temporarily. Once Ammy realized what was going on, she smiled and sighed with relief.  
"Where the heck did you guys all come from, you were all…just… how you did that I will never know!" Ammy shrieked, clutching onto her chest, but then looked up in surprise and asked. "What is with the Gypsy outfits everyone? You all look so colourful."  
"Happy birthday, Amethyst." Tobias smiled. "First of all, we had to end your day with a grand party, and second of all, we are all dressed like Gypsies because it is a Gypsy styled party, hence why mother told you to wear that." Tobias laughed, until Ammy almost choked him with one of her hard hugs, which made him gag.  
"Thank you so much, my dear brother." Ammy was entirely grateful. "Thank you all very much."

It was really not long at all until Ammy was bombarded into the middle of a massive group hug, which turned out quite fortunate, seeing as she was crying with happiness.  
"Thank you once again everyone, why surely I did not deserve all of this?" Ammy was still in awe. Everybody giggled at her reaction, as it was the one that they wanted.  
"You do! You are such a beautiful girl, both inside and out, and you never give up on anything, especially with the ones you love." Ammy went teary at Ree's short and sweet explanation, and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ree returned her hug and kiss. Ammy could not stop beaming; she didn't expect such a grand party.  
"Ammy, I think the adults want you attention now." Aden reminded her, so she said she would return after.

"Oh here she is, Happy birthday my beautiful granddaughter, oh I can remember the day we first saw you. Your mother and father were quite proud, you were so beautiful!" Eleonora explained excitedly, making Ammy blush bright red.  
She hated it when her family mentioned the times from when she was a baby and a young child, mostly because they were embarrassing.  
"Where have the years gone? I remember a few weird things you used to do when you were about ten months old." Jester said, starting to laugh.  
"Like when you would pull your father's hat off his head and chewed on one of the bells, that was pretty funny." Jane started to snort with laughter, which only increased Ammy's embarrassment more.  
"How did I do that?" Ammy asked, feeling really stupid.  
Jester answered her question, still trying not to laugh. "I would either be carrying you or have you sitting on my lap. That was the only chance you had to pull it off my head." Ammy sighed deeply, thinking that it must have been one weird, yet normal habit for her.  
"What… other weird habits did I have as a baby?" Ammy was curious, but did not want to know at the same time. Eleonora, like all of the adults did when she asked, laughed. She could remember a few of them herself. Ammy really prepared herself for what her grandmother was going to say to her, as it was probably embarrassing.  
"Another one was how you used to act around certain people. Most babies would smile and laugh at anyone who they loved, you did the same too, however the weird part was how you acted to people who were not good people." Now Ammy was curious, as this story was not so embarrassing at all.  
"What did I do grand-mamma? Oh please tell me." Ammy begged, making everyone around her laugh.  
"Well you know how most babies hide themselves from people they are not comfortable with right? Well not you, you would be a little terror towards them, you would try to bite their fingers, or even growl. You even occasionally slap their arms or faces if they were weird, it would make them question your parents and tell them crazy things like you were possessed!" Elle let out another laugh, knowing that nothing has changed with her granddaughter there with telling the truth.  
"Well I don't lie when I do not have to." Ammy giggled.  
"No need to tell us that one twice, Ammy." Jane said. "You have gotten that attitude off me." She added with a laugh. Everyone giggled and finished the conversations from when Ammy was little.

"Anyway, Ammy this is from your Grandfather and I, we are hoping that you are going to like this." Eleonora handed the gift to Amethyst, who smiled and opened the present gently, trying not to break or mark it in any way.  
"Oh my gosh, it is absolutely beautiful Grandma Elle and Grandpa Ferdi, thank you so much!" Ammy hugged her grandparents tight and kissed them on the cheek. The present was a beautiful Amethyst skull that would look absolutely beautiful in her room with the way it was set up. It was decorated with Tapestries, candles, ornaments, crystal balls, spell and potion books, her knight's stuff, her bed had a purple quilt cover with a green dragon stitched across it, and her fortune telling things.  
She got a few more presents from her Aunties, Uncles and her other grandparents, which were all amazing. From her Grandma Adeline and Grandpa Milton she got another Dagger, and from her Uncle Julius and Aunty Arianna she got another gorgeous skull, only this one was made out of Rose Quarts. The rest of her Aunties and Uncles gave her skulls except for Eros and Lunetta, who felt as if they needed to be unique. From Crescent and Apollo, she got an Aquamarine skull and From Marcellina and Ben, she got a blue Agate skull, all colours that would look beautiful in her room. She absolutely adored all of these skulls and was happy that she finally owned some of her own. In a little while she was planning to get a pet bird, a Raven, as they were always her favorite types of birds, just to give her room another final touch.

The royal family walked up to Ammy, they were all dressed up as gypsies too. That was not the reason they walked over to her, they had a little something for her.  
"We forgot to call you in to our throne room to say happy birthday Ammy, so happy birthday loyal subject and seeing as you cannot do your knight's duties for a while, you can be the castle's fortune teller. However that is not the present, it is right here in my hands." The king said, handing it to her. Ammy was amazed at what the royal family had given her, did they really care for her that much? I think they did. Ammy gasped at the gift. It was something she did not expect to see whatsoever.  
"Oh my, thank you ever so much your majesties." Ammy gratefully replied, bowing with so much gratitude. It was a magnificent pair of new shiny Gauntlets, something that she was starting to need desperately, as her old ones were practically dead from wearing them so much. She tried them on and they fitted perfectly. Ammy turned over to Smithy and Aden, giving them a genuine smile, as well as a playful smirk.  
"So that is why you two wanted to know how big my hands were." Smithy just had to laugh at his possible daughter-in-law's reaction.  
"Yes that was why Ammy, the king wanted us to make your present, so he requested that we took your hand size." Ammy smiled brightly, and went to hug the both of them.  
"Thank you for helping the king." Ammy smiled. "I am pretty sure he really appreciated the help." The king smiled down and nodded.

"Aden?"  
"Yes, Amethyst?" Aden answered, kissing her forehead.  
"I think you look good dressed as a gypsy. Having gypsy in you also helps make you look even more gorgeous." Aden blushed slightly and stroked her light brown hair, which now reached down to her lower back. "Not that you never usually look gorgeous or anything." Aden blushed again.  
"I know what you mean, and you are a gorgeous girl, no matter how you are dressed." Aden said, before gently brushing his lips against hers for another amazing kiss.  
"Also, have I ever told you that you are an amazing kisser before? Because if I have not, you are breathtaking, literally." Ammy smiled breathlessly. Aden was breathless as well, as he too had experienced the best kiss that they have ever had, even though all of them seem to of outdone the previous.  
"I think you have, you are a beautiful kisser, and the only lips I want to kiss are yours." Ammy smiled and pulled his head down for another kiss, which outdone the previous one again.

It was not long before dinner was ready. Everyone sat down in front of the raging fire, waiting for Pepper, Jane, Emily, Crescent, Marcellina, Lunetta and Arianna to come out with the platters of food including different meats (Of course Ammy only got chicken), vegetables, soups and other delicious foods. Ammy and her friends, brother and older cousins sat in a small circle in front of the fire, chatting away till their hearts were content.  
"So I see you are wearing a lot of your new things right now, hmm?" Ree questioned with a smile on her face.  
"As a matter of fact Ree, yes I am." Ammy replied back, laughing at the irony. They laughed about it until it was time to get up for dinner, which did not take long at all. With around about twelve hungry teenagers about, it was certainly not long at all.  
"Have you had a great time so far, Ammy?" Felix asked as he sat back down. Ammy grinned brightly at him, as proof to her answer.  
"Why yes, dear cousin, I have had a great day and I am going to have an even better night." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, as they knew that this was going to be one heck of a party.  
"Now I think we should all eat, we have heaps of time left to talk and do whatever." Lilia said, so they all started eating.

When dinner was over the embarrassing part came up, as all of the guests sat around the fire, even Dragon, to give Ammy an official happy birthday. While everyone was doing that, Ammy put her hands over her face to cover its temporary new colour, raging red. Eventually Ammy gathered the nerve to speak up; thanking everyone for the party and for being there to help her celebrate, because it meant a lot to her.

The rest of the night was still amazing, and Ammy could not ask for better family and friends. She loved the entertainment, as it involved her most favourite thing other than sparring.  
"Hey Ree, I was wondering if you could show me one of your famous Flamenco dances? You know how much I absolutely love it when you dance the Flamenco." Ammy enjoyed watching her friend dance Flamenco, or any other dance that her mother had taught her.  
"Of course I can Ammy, it is your birthday after all, and yes I do." Ree giggled. "I think we all know how much you adore my Flamenco dancing." The three girls laughed until their sides hurt; well as the saying always went: the truth hurts a lot, even if it does involve side splitting laughter.  
The girls eventually composed themselves and let Sheree get on with her little show, with her graceful prancing, hand and feet coordination, as well as twirling her multi-coloured skirt, it was absolutely gorgeous. At the end of her performance the girls gave Ree a well-deserved applause because of how beautifully she went through the dance moves, with no mistakes whatsoever in site.  
"You are a natural, Ree!" Ammy praised her friend, while giving her the tightest hug she could without hurting her broken rib more.  
"I could not agree more Ammy, Ree was naturally born with her mother's talent." Elise also praised her, really proud as well.  
Ree could not help but blush, as she did not think herself good. As the saying goes again: The truth will either really hurt you, or make you bashful.

"Oh really? You guys are so gorgeous, but you can tell me the truth, I honestly do not mind."  
Ammy and Elise laughed at their friend, as they were not fibbing to her.  
"Are you joking, Ree? Now why would we lie to you about how you dance hmm? Sometimes I reckon your modest attitude can get the better of you, you really have no need to use it all the time." Ammy gave her a quizzical look, but smiled at her all the same.

A little while later, her parents walked up to her to see how she was going, hoping that she was having a good time.  
"Oh hello there mum and dad, what brings you both here? No more embarrassing stories I hope?" Ammy chuckled slightly, along with her parents.  
"No darling, not this time, we are saving those moments for when you reach adulthood." Jane laughed. "We are here just to see whether you are having fun."  
Ammy grinned at both of her parents. They knew what her answer was going to be, they have only known her for her entire life.  
"I am having an amazing time, thank you so much for organizing this for me, I appreciate it so much!" Ammy exclaimed, hugging both of her parents.  
"It is not us you should be thanking, Ammy." Jester said. Ammy looked confused, what did her father exactly mean by that?  
"Oh, well then whose idea was it?" Ammy inquired. She naturally thought that her parents were the ones who organized it, but it was all someone Else's doing.  
"That, my dear Amethyst, would be the workings of your grandparents." Ferdinando came up from behind Ammy and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, I love it!" Ammy exclaimed hugging both her grandmother and grandfather tightly.  
"You are welcome, sweetheart." Elle smiled at her granddaughter, admiring at how much she had grown over the years. She was the smallest grandchild in height before her sisters and little cousins came along.  
Ammy seriously felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world to have so many people to care for her the way they did, and she did not even know why.  
"I appreciate everything that everyone here at this party has done for me, but being in my life has been the main thing, and I love you all for it."  
"Well we better let you go and have some more fun darling, see you later on." Eleonora smiled as she walked off. Ammy waved at her grandma and continued talking and laughing.

A little while later, Ammy walked away from the firelight so she could lie down and gaze up at the stars, another thing she used to love doing with her family when she was little. Sometimes even now when they get to spend time together, they will go out on a beautiful night and just watch the stars. She always found it peaceful, calming and relaxing. Apparently some nights when she was a toddler and felt restless, her mother or father would take her outside into the beautiful silence of the night, because it soothed he little mind, making her fall asleep. Aden became a slight bit concerned, because it was not like Ammy to leave the group and be by herself. He walked up to her to give her company.

"Hey Ammy, are you alright?" Aden asked. "It is very unlike you to just walk off." with no instant response from Ammy, who seemed to be in a daze.  
"Amethyst?" This time he got a response from her. She smiled dreamily up at him and replied.  
"Hm? Oh sorry Aden, I was reading the stars and making out their little shapes." Ammy smiled and gave Aden a kiss on the cheek, and he kissed her back. Ammy lied back down, with Aden following her, and to their surprise, everyone else.  
"So what are we all doing here?" Ree asked, smiling down at her brother and her friend.  
"Nothing really, I am just reading the stars, seeing what the future holds." Ammy replied back, still in dreamland.  
"What star sign are you, Ammy? Are you not Leo or something?"  
Elise always knew that Ammy was born at the end of July, but she always got Cancer and Leo mixed up.  
"Why yes I am a Leo Elise, I almost match the horoscope!" Ammy laughed. Tobias just rolled his eyes as he took his place on the other side of his sister.  
"Most days you match the stubborn side too."  
Ammy sat up and slapped Tobias in the arm lightly, making him laugh.  
"Well I suppose you are right, dear brother, I cannot deny that part." Ammy sighed and lay back down, putting her head on Aden's shoulder.

"Hey everyone, look at that shape, it looks like one of father's weird fruits, it also looks like someone too!" Sage pointed out, making everyone laugh like crazy as they realised who it looked like.  
"I know exactly who that looks like." Ree pointed out. "I reckon it looks like the Merchant!" Everyone had to sit up from killing themselves. Lilia, Scarlett, Xander, Felix, Carabelle and Narola joined the group as well. Lilia could not help but notice that the group was on their sides laughing uncontrollably.  
"What the hell are you guys laughing over?" Lilia asked, starting to giggle herself. Ammy was surprised that her cousins were there. She explained the cause of their laughter.

"Hello everyone." Ammy smiled. "Lil, do you see the stars that are making a funny shape, almost like a fat fruit?" Ammy asked, pointing towards the group of stars that were above her.  
"Yes I can, why is it so funny?" Lilia had no idea why exactly they were all laughing at the stars, until Tobias answered.  
"Guess who that looks like?"  
Tobias went back into another rage of laughter, along with the other teenagers that knew, and soon enough, Lili was laughing to.  
"Gosh I can see why you are all laughing; it looks like that fat merchant we ran into a while ago!" Soon every single teenager there was rolling in the grass laughing, well it could not be helped, and Ammy's laugh did not help the situation either at all. Her squeal and snort was truly the best laugh in the whole castle.  
"I think this has just made my birthday even better, thank you so much, Sage!" Ammy's voice cracked as she spoke from laughing too much. She really needed that laugh desperately.  
"You are welcome." Sage replied back, his voice also wonky.

Cressy could hear the laughter from the teenagers and decided to see what was so funny.  
"What are all you monkeys laughing at? Is it a weird shape in the stars or something?" Cressy smirked, but the teenagers couldn't stop laughing.  
"Alright, what is in those stars?" She inquired, with her niece looking at her and pointing to the sky.  
"Ammy showed me the set of stars that are right above us, it is making a funny fat shape?" Lilia said, with her bubble almost ready to burst.  
"Oh yes I see it, what about it?" Cressy asked.  
"Do you remember that really fat merchant?" Scarlett answered Cressy's question with her own, which caused a laugh from the gypsy woman.  
"Oh that dreaded man; it does look like him too!" Cressy was another one who had a very contagious laugh. It was actually very similar to Ammy's, except for the snort.  
"Oh, my stomach is about to pop!" Elise screeched with laughter. Everyone felt her pain.  
"I am pretty sure that mother would love to have a laugh at this, what do you reckon Tobes?" Ammy asked her brother. They knew how much Jane hated Magnus and how she laughed at anyone who made fun of him.  
"I do not know, is it really a good idea to let mum laugh when we are all practically dead anyway? But if we are all daring enough, I suppose it could not hurt." Tobias seemed to of approved. "However, if she kills me I am holding you responsible for my death!" He could not hold back his laugh anymore, along with the rest of them.  
"Maybe you should hold _yourself_ responsible for your death." Ammy laughed.  
"Fine, come on, I for one reckon we should bring her over here, because it is perfect shape."  
Amethyst agreed with him and walked over to get her mother.

"Hey mother, come over and see this shape in the stars, it is hilarious!" Ammy called out as she approached her mother, her green eyes meeting her mother's.  
"What shape? And how come I have to go over to where you guys are?" Jane asked.  
Amethyst sighed and explained that it was the only way to see it, so they walked over.

"Now mother, what sorts of shape can you see in those stars?" Amethyst asked, snickering slightly.  
"What am I looking at, Amethyst?" Jane questioned, half curious and half annoyed.  
Tobias walked up beside his mother and used his finger to trace the shape. "Can you see it now?" Pretty soon Jane started to giggle, which eventuated into her really contagious laugh.

"Do you know who it reminds me of?"  
They let her answer for herself.  
"Who is it, may I ask?" Ammy asked sarcastically.  
"The Merchant, only uglier." Jane had to cover her mouth to muffle the snorts that were coming out freely, just like Ammy's.

Everyone laughed until they cried, until they were told by Pepper that it was time to cut the cake.  
"Aden, I reckon you should stand next to Ammy, just in case…" Elise merrily teased while giggling.  
Ammy giggled at the idea. "Oh I am pretty sure that no one will make us play that game."  
This playful argument lasted right up till they got to the crackling bonfire.

Ammy sat down on a log that was near the fire while Pepper laid the cake down in front of her. She handed Ammy a knife to cut the cake with. The other teenagers started to giggle.  
"Try to not dirty the knife Ammy, or let it touch the bottom." Marci said. Ammy groaned in her head and sliced the knife through cleanly. A sudden sound of snickering erupted from a lot of the guests, as the knife came out of the cake.  
"Well it looks like you have to kiss the nearest boy, Ammy." Eleonora chuckled.  
Ammy started to smirk. "Actually… technically I do not have too."  
A set of weird looks came from her brother, cousins and friends.  
"Amethyst, you have to because the knife touched the bottom." Tobias said.  
"No it did not actually. The knife itself was so sharp that there was no need for the knife to touch the bottom, therefore I don't kiss the nearest guy." Ammy and Aden both smiled. They were glad that they did not have to publicly kiss in front of every single guest. Ammy changed the subject by cutting more pieces and saying "Who wants cake?"

After everyone ate their pieces of delicious cake, they did a couple more hours of dancing, playing instruments, sitting around the fire and simply watching the stars.  
"I feel like sleeping out here, it is such a beautiful summer's night tonight, I mean just look at the stars and the moon, so pretty!" Ammy exclaimed. She was about to say something else, until she heard the voice of her Grandmother Adeline calling out for her and her brother.  
"We are going to go to bed now Ammy and Tobias; we hope that you both have enjoyed the day, goodnight." Adeline gave them both a hug and a kiss before she walked down to her chambers with her husband.  
"Goodnight."

The only people that still lingered around were the Gypsies and the Castle staff. By now, Amethyst went back to lying down on the grass, watching the stars again for the rest of the night, with her friends, brother and cousins.  
"I am seriously considering sleeping under the stars tonight." Ammy repeated sleepily.  
"I know the feeling Ammy, it is beautiful." Aden said while putting his arm around Amethyst.  
Eleonora and Ferdinando walked up to the teenagers and said goodnight to them before turning in for the night. All of Ammy and Toby's Aunties and uncles had all long gone to bed now, so it was only the castle staff, their children and the Gypsy teens that were up.

For about an hour everyone talked about the night and how brilliant it was.  
"Thank you all so much for making my fifteenth unforgettable, I am truly blessed to have all of you guys in my life." Ammy explained, knowing that there was a smile on each and every one of their faces.  
"Well you deserved everything you got today Ammy." Ree said cheerfully, but sleepily too.  
"Hey Ammy, you know how you want to sleep out here so bad tonight, right?" Sage asked, glancing over at the almost dead bonfire.  
"Yes, why?" Ammy was confused.  
Sage looked down at her and smiled. "It looks like our parents have all agreed too, they have fallen asleep."  
It was true, all of the castle staff had fallen asleep in front of a dead fire, so it looked like that that Ammy got her wish after all.  
"Ah, so they have too." Ammy smiled, letting out a yawn. "Man today has been eventful; I think I am about to crash, goodnight all." Ammy said.

Everyone else said goodnight to her and fell asleep themselves, all snuggled up together to keep warmth in.  
It was not until a few hours after, they woke up to a person yelling out in pain…

**Ohhh, a cliff-hanger! Wonder what's up, find out in the next story ;)  
So there ya have it! Amethyst Part one is complete! :D I will get started on the second part when I have finished these little one-shots I am writing at the moment, so that should not be too long, give me probably about another month or two and I should have the first chapter of part two up! :) Hope you enjoyed reading this story! Please Review. **


End file.
